The Soldier
by Rodalvas
Summary: Arc 1: An American soldier stationed in Okinawa gets tossed into the warring states period of Japan with Sagara Yoshiharu. Arc 2:? (This is my first story) 1-2 Rewritten
1. what? Chapter 1 (Rewrote)

**A/N: I Decided to re-write this chapter and chapter 2 because i could do better with them and make them more informational and interesting :P.**

* * *

The sound of spears and swords clashing and the cries of men echo through the grass as we... wait before we continue this an introduction is needed my name is Private First Class Salvador Elacion of the US army if you could not tell well today was a very interesting day to say the least I was back in Okinawa doing a live fire training with my squad. Then all of a sudden some asshole managed to throw a live grenade in the middle of us and I jumped right on top of it while the rest of my squad jumped away. Those few seconds were the longest of my life I really expected them to be my last. Then the grenade went off and everything went white.

Imagine my surprise when I heard the sound of swords and spears clashing and the sounds of men screaming and my surprise when I got up to see two lines of men armed with spears clash right in front of us... wait _us!_ I looked to my right to see Sagara Yoshiharu.

How do I know him well I met him after 2 months after being deployed in Okinawa we meet in a convenience store of all places. Getting off topic here both me and Sagara were shocked at what we were seeing in front of us. I can make out the two banners that were carried by the men in front of us one had a flower on it while the other was a circle with 2 solid lines going through it. In his shock he did not notice the 5 spear men carrying the circle banner running towards us but I did. I immediately push Sagara out of the way and he let out an grunt as he was pushed out of the way of a spear. I upholstered my Colt 1911 and aimed at the person closest to us. He looked at me right in the eyes as I pulled the trigger the look if shock in his face was prominent as he fell to the ground. But I had no time to focus in that as I took aim again and shot the man that was to his left. But he managed to thrust his spear at me I twist around it.

I notice that Sagara was also on his feet dodging the spears as well. I grab onto the shaft of the spear and pull it forward the guy had a good grip on it and he came forwards with the spear and I punched him in the face as hard as I could with my gloved hand. He falls to the ground letting out a grunt of pain as I grab the spear and stab it right into his neck. He began to gurgle as he began to choke on his own blood. I look to see the three other spear men focusing on Sagara im not worried he might not look like much but he can doge like a pro. I un-sling my M4 and I pull out my K-bar knife and attach it as a bayonet with a *click* Why dont I just shoot them? Well I did not want to wast ammo at this time I let out a war cry and I run at one of them with my gun leveled to his neck.

The man I was charging at went to stab me I parried his attack with the barrel of my rifle and brought the knife to stab him right in his thigh. He lets out a cry of pain as he falls to one knee I bring my gun up and slice his throat. His eyes widen as he brings his hands up to his neck as he falls onto the more men run up to us to support the two that were left three of them thrust their spears right at Sagara but he manages to avoid them by jumping backwards towards the ground. I aimed my sights at them as Sagara got back up and began to run but he ended up tripping on a rock. Two of them run up to him and bring their spears to stab him I simply aim down the sights and pull the trigger... My safety was on..."SHIT!" I immediately turn off my safety and but it to full auto just as I was reaming one of the men runs forwards and grabs Sagara and begins to run. I just run to follow him not wanting to use up my ammo "Who the hell are you?!"

He looks at me as we were running "Ill explain later!" he puts Sagara down and he continues to run we run to his sides. I look behind us to see two people chasing us I stop and aim down the sights at them. I switch the M4 to semi-auto as I aimed at the closest one to us.I take him down and aim at the other one instantly and take him down as well they both fall to the ground their bodies hit the ground 5 seconds later. I turn around to catch up to the old man and Sagara. The sounds of spears and swords, the screams of men, gunshots as well reverberated around the tall grass we were running in.

I caught up to them then all of a sudden the old man lets out a yell one I am too familiar with one I know to well... I look to see him fall to the ground on his back to see a bullet wound. In his stomach I let out a sigh he would not be surviving this you know I've seen so many people die in front of me I really does not really bother me any more. Sagara was yelling at the old man that 'he has to survive' I simply sigh and sit down next to him and look at him. I saw life slowly leave his eyes as he was talking to Sagara I really was not paying any attention to what he was saying just watching as the life leave his eyes like so many others. I felt hands grab onto my vest to see Sagara looking at me with sad, no angry, nah pleading, no it was a combination of all three "WHY ARE YOU NOT HELPING HIM!" I simply look at Sagara.

"Hes not going to survive this no matter what we do there is really nothing we can do to save him im sorry Sagara but that is how it is," He just lets out a solemn sigh and looks at the old man. I simply just look at him no emotion in my face "Hey whats your name?"

He lets out a cough "Muh-My name is Kinoshita Toukichirou." Sagara's eyes widen after he hears that name. "My dream of being a lord of my own domain and being popular with the ladies im passing it to you." I blink at that.

"Kinoshita... ISN'T IT TOYOTOMI HIDEYOSHI!" He yells at the old man and begins to shake him rapidly "Old man dont die here you have to serve under Nobunaga!" I look at Sagara I may not know much of Japanese history but I know enough to know who Oda Nobunaga was. "If you die here history will change!"

"Who is Nobunaga? The name of the lord of the Oda is Nobu...na..." He lets out his final breath as the life finally leaves his eyes I simply smile and close his eyes.

"Rest in peace old man..." I say as I stand up. I hear the sound of hooves hitting the ground as I see a woman on a white horse clad in black armor and wearing a red cape come into view she had blonde hair she had a sword drawn another horse came into view this time with a man in samurai armor with a spear in his hand. They charge at each other the man brings his spear to slice the girl off her horse but she ends up jumping off her horse and slicing the man off of his. _Wow where did she learn to do that where ever it was sign me up!_ Sagara was watching what was going on to. She does a three pronged landing in front of us around eh i'd say 10 to 30 yards away. Then another man on horseback comes, jumps off his horse and brings his sword down on the girl but she brings her sword to block but it ended up being to much for her sword.

As the top portion of the sword shatters off and lands 6 feet in front of us. The girl is just standing there as the man brings his sword up. "Your life i-" A gunshot is heard as the man falls to the ground letting out a small grunt. I look to my right to see Sagara holding my 1911 with smoke coming out of the barrel. Sagara's eyes were pinpricks as his hands were shaking as he was holding the pistol. He was going through what I was when I first killed someone the shock and guilt of it when you first take a life. The shock of the fact that you killed a person a living breathing person with dreams, hopes, and fears and the guilt coming form the fact that you destroyed any chances of those drams coming true and the fact he may of had a family waiting for him to come home.

The girl looks at us now that I get a closer look she looks like shes in her teens. Then another horse man comes in behind her as she was looking at us. I aim and shoot the guy off his horse it lets out a neigh and gallops away from us. More men come out of the long grass and bamboo there were 20 of them I bring my rifle up them I hear a woman yelling a war cry and more hooves stomping on the ground I look to see a woman she had blue eyes and brownish reddish hair, she was wearing sections of armor and had a long halberd. Behind here were cav carrying the flower banner as they galloped towards us the 20 men began to run away the woman stops in front of us while the rest of the cavalry continue on.

"Are you unharmed?" She asks looking at us examining us then she focuses her gaze at the girl.

The blond girl which I believe is Oda Nobuna replies "Im fine, keep pressing forward and rout the Imagawa" The woman lets out a 'Hai' and gallops forward. She then looks at the both of us "And also who ware you two?" She looks at us with her eyebrows raised. If I was unsure then it was confirmed she must be Oda Nobuna.

"Who are you?" She almost looks offended at that question from Sagara.

"I'm the head of the Oda family Oda Nobuna!" She says as the wind blows her cape up... Wow great dramatic timing.

* * *

 **A/N: I decided to redo chapter 1 and chapter 2 because they both sucked I will be now working on redoing chapter 2 now I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter 1 also should I just rewrite the entire story or no? Also I decided to combine elements form the Anime and the stuff I've read :P**


	2. Interesting Chapter 2 (Rewrote)

A/N: Here is the rewrite of chapter 2 also the question is still out should I rewrite the story or parts of the story if so which chapters.

"Well Shit" - Japanese

" **Well Shit** " - English

* * *

Me and Sagara were walking with the Oda army we were marching on a dirt road and surrounding us was farmland. There are some workers working in the rice fields some of them stopping to watch the army march by. But that was a minority, most of them were tending to their crops that said something, it meant that these people were used to the sight of armies marching past them.

From what I know there are around 3000 to 5000 men in this army. I was talking to Sagara in English...Yes he knows how to speak English you see a month after we met he helped me learn Japanese and in return I helped him learn English. Why we were talking in English it was so that no one could understand what we were saying.

" **This is weird I mean we went back in time like over 1,500 years or so how is that possible!** " We were talking about what we're going to do now I don't really have any reason to go back except for my friends back home I really don't have a family to return to... I am also the kind of guy that goes with the flow what happens happens and there is no way to stop it when it happens.

" **I don't know, but i'm glad we got sent back I mean we get to relive history and I am a major fan of Nobunaga's Ambition!** " He was excited I could tell by his expression I simply just let out a sigh.

" **Well it would be Nobuna's Ambition now man, It look like almost every major person here in this 'Timeline' is a girl.** " He does not get discouraged he still is exited.

" **That might be true but that means that there are so many hot women to meet I mean have you seem Katsuie Shibata!** " He points at the woman on horseback who is now looking at us " **I mean look at her she has the biggest pair of boobs I've ever seen on a woman**!" I looked at her she looked at me... I look back at Sagara and nod " **And in our history she is supposed to be a bearded old man**!" She was looking at us confused on why we said her name.

I looked back at her her hair was actually a chocolate-brown she had it in a high ponytail with a long red ribbon, fair skin and sharp blue eyes. She still had a confused look on her face looking at us while we were walking. I simply sigh and punch Sagara in the stomach. His eyes widen and he began to cough hard as he fell to the ground on his hands and knees.

Why did I punch him you ask well you see I try to help Sagara with his problems sexually harassing girls on impulse. I mean almost every day he makes a comment that counts as sexual harassment and I've tried a lot of things to make him stop. It's so bad that I began to punch him every time he said something like that. It hurts but it really does not help him... I punch him because its fun, im a great friend.

Everyone around us was looking at us weirdly while we were talking and now they were looking at us even more weirdly at the fact I just punched Sagara with my gloved hand. " **Why, you** *cough* **did not have to punch me that hard** " I hear the sound of hooves as Katsuie get close to us. I just look at her she had an eyebrow raised at me then looks at Sagara on the floor.

"Why did you punch your companion?" She asks me she had a stern look on her face as I look right into her eyes I opened my mouth to answer her but was interrupted by Sagara who got up on his feet still coughing a bit from my punch. I was a bit sorry for him I punched pretty hard but not as hard as I could have if I did he would still be on the ground and I got distracted didn't I? Sorry i'll try to not run off in the middle of something.

"Because I said something about how big your tits were *cough*" Her eyes widen in shock then anger as she pulls her sword out of her sheath.

"How dare you!" as the sword came down I jumped in front of Sagara the sword hit the shoulder of my vest not going through. But if it was a stab it might of but that does not mean it didn't hurt. I let out a grunt as Katsuie's eyes widen expecting her sword to go right through to her looked like cloth.

"Riku stop if it means anything they saved my life" The girl who was clad in the black armor who we know now is Oda Nobuna lord or princess, of the Oda clan. She recovers lets out a 'hump' sheaths her sword and trots away on her horse. I simply shake my head and continue walking and check what gear I have on me. 5 Magazines for my rifle in my vest, 9 for my 1911, K-bar, canteen, flask full of whisky, compass, and my watch. I decided to look what was in my backpack when we get to where ever were going.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours me and Sagara were in a wooden room within the castle Sagara was on the ground on his hands and knees while I was just standing there. Everyone was looking at me Katsuie I believe was looking at me with an angry look. "Show some respect!" She demands me to get on my knees.

"I already am." I say in a calm voice with my orange tinted sunglasses on. I still had all my equipment with me including my backpack. I gave a quick look around the room there were two other people currently a woman or young adult. With a fan in her hands there was also a little girl and from what I could guess might be 13 or 16. Nobuna looks intrigued

"What do you mean you already are?"

I simply say to them "You are not my superior, even then we do not have to get on our hands a knees for our commanders, Heck we don't even have to to our 'King' us Americans believe that all were created equal we don't have a sense of commoner or noble only people. We only follow people if we choose to, we don't follow people because we have to. I'm showing you respect by thinking of you as an equal and not below or above me and plus. It helps to not have to worry about what the people 'bellow' you think or those 'above'" I state like it was nothing but at this time this was a 'new' way of thinking

"An interesting way of thought, but dangerous 85 points." The woman in purple said I swear she had a smile behind that fan of hers. Katsuie was giving me a death glare for my apparent disrespect and the little girl Maeda I think had no expression on her face ever since we entered. Nobuna simply still had an indifferent look on her face "Riku stand down."

"But my la-" Katsuie makes to protest but is cut off.

"Riku." Nobuna gives *ahem* Riku and glare and she stands down. "I have a question for you what is your name and where do you come from?" She currently has her eyebrow raised.

"My name is Private First Class. Salvador Jr Elacion of the United States Army,well Ex Private First Class" I say simply everyone expect Sagara looked at me confused "You can say i'm from the so called West as you Japanese like to call it." Nobuna and everyone else looks a lot more interested now.

"What do you mean by Ex Private First Class?" I expected Nobuna to ask that but I was surprised that Katsuie asked.

"Well due to some unfortunate conditions I won't be able to regroup with the Army for a very long time probably for the rest of my life" The lady in the purple Kimono? I'm not sure gives me a questioning look.

"What might be those unfortunate conditions?" She asked

"I'd rather not say..." I told her making everyone become a bit more suspicious of me more than they already were.

"Hmm... interesting I have a question though what was that gun you used against the Imagawa forces?" Nobuna asked me.

I simply pull out my side arm with its safety on and eject the magazine out of the gun. "This is a Colt pistol it fires a 9mm round and holds 9 rounds, it is a semi-automatic so it fires as fast as I can pull the trigger." Then I insert the mag back into my Colt with a click and holster it.

"What about your musket?" She asks.

I unsling my M4 Carbine "This gun has a 30 round magazine, it fires a 5.56 round it has a auto and semi-auto feature also a burst that fires 3 rounds at a time." Nobuna looks extremely fascinated by my weapons but she regains her composure, I re-sling my rifle.

"Do you pledge you services to the Oda Clan?" She gives me a questioning look.

I simply let out a chuckle making everyone look confused "It's not like I have anywhere to go now is it?" I simply say making everyone look at me "I mean I can't return home so I will pledge my services to the Oda clan but remember I will not be used like some pawn I will do what I want unless it is a matter of great importance or if I choose to do it so please remember that but don't worry I won't betray you if you're worried about that do you accept by services I will gladly leave if you don't."

Everyone looks at me in shock and interest Nobuna simply smiles "I will accept your services even if it is unusual." I simply smile.

"Then I shall take my leave." I simply turn around and walk out of the room leaving Sagara to introduce himself.

Later when he came out with a bruise on his face when I asked him about what happened I laughed my ass off on what he did and what happened to him.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone it's been awhile what like a couple of weeks heh...heh...heh anyway thanks for all the support guys I love it also don't expect chapter 12 to be out for a long time as well I made this while I was bored out of my mind at home with nothing to do so yeah sorry for the long wait guys but who knows anyway see you next time... if I do make a new chapter...**


	3. Settling in Chapter 3

I was assigned to be one of Riku's retainers which was basically 'this person is your boss and you also have to train with them, protect them, and be loyal to them'. Sagara was well, the monkey and shoe bearer I kid you not he was assigned to be the monkey and shoe bearer I laughed so hard when I found this out.

Me and Sagara have a place we like to talk at it was on a cliff it had a great view of the town below. He was also living in a shack with an underage ninja with a lisp and a bunch of men who are into little girls work for her I think her name was Goemon he also got introduced to the daughter of an Inn owner who was just a little girl I was laughing so hard when he told me that.

I became Riku's retainer because Nobuna thought I was a match for her well. I was I managed to beat her in most of our sparring session I win all the time because I use dirty tactics it also helped that I was pretty tall I was taller than everyone here. I remember this this one time where I grabbed onto one of her boobs. To that day every time she looked at me she had a blush on her if you're wondering I don't regret it even though I ended up with a armored foot to the crotch afterwards. I was recalling what I was doing before we got onto that battlefield we ended up in.

Me and my regiment were in a live fire training session then all of a sudden a live grenade landed in the middle of our squad I don't know who threw that grenade but I ended up jumping onto said grenade to prevent everyone else from dying but when I said that to him that's when it hit me. I AM SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD D.E.A.D! Sagara was also in shock, how am I here if i'm dead it hit me hard... ya know everyone I knew or loved thought I was dead. I was not one of those people who go like 'if i'm still alive here maybe I can go back'. I could not believe I could go back how do you survive having a grenade go off right under you. But yet i'm still here how am I still here alive I can still see,hear,taste,and feel after realizing that I needed some time alone.

This all happened yesterday to be honest i'm still a bit shaken today but I was not the type to 'get depressed and take up 10 whole chapters of being depressed before having someone snap me out of it person'.I understood that I had to keep going not just for everyone I cared about but also myself. Today I was training the men under Oda's command in Drill and Formations. "SPEARS FORM A LINE IN FRONT OF THE MATCHLOCKS." My voice boomed through the countryside. We were training outside

Nobuna,Sagara,Riku,Maeda Toshiie the little girl that was wearing the tiger fur and Niwa Nagahide she was the woman in the council room who used points. We were training against bamboo targets "SPEARS FORM SPEAR WALL!" The spear men in the line present their spears and braced like they would for an enemy charge. "MATCHLOCKS FIRE FROM THE GAPS IN THE SPEAR WALL, FIRE AT WILL!" The of

matchlocks began to fire volleys of fire into the targets I had the spears in 3 ranks while the matchlocks were in 2 ranks behind the spear wall. Smoke began to become more dense on the field as the matchlocks fired away. "MATCHLOCKS HOLD YOUR FIRE!" As the smoke cleared the bamboo targets were utterly destroyed. I ordered the men to hold their positions I walked up to the hill everyone was camped on"So did you all like the show?". Oda looks at me and asks "What is the formation you used called?"

"I just call it pike and shot because it uses a combination of spears and matchlocks." I look towards the men on the field and yell "MEN! DISMISSED!" my loud tone causes everyone to flinch. I just smile and let out a short laugh. "interesting and very new 75 points," Niwa closes her fan and looks at me "I know almost every tactic there is in Japan but this one is new where is it form?" I simply look at her "It comes from Europe almost every nation there employs this tactic." I think they do at this time what is it 14s or 13s hundreds something like that I can't recall i'll ask sagara what year it is now later.

A Few Hours Later

It was around midday I decided to walk around town. I was getting weird looks from everyone from how tall I am and what i'm wearing but I did not let it bother me. I got back to the castle and got to my room. I check my watch 4:41 PM I began to go through my backpack again "let's see here map,compass, extra radio ,batteries, MREs, GPS unit,Laptop,First-Aid, and extra socks." I pull out my mp3 I had in my vest. have not used it should be full battery... yup I should give the extra radio I have to Sagara I just hope he does not end up losing or breaking it but he seems like a responsible kid. I pull out my dog tags 'Private First Class. Salvador Elacion blood type A+' I left my backpack in my room as I decided to find a balcony I just wandered around sooner or later I found one I looked out into the sunset wow you don't get ones like these back home it must be because of all the pollution in the air. The view was stunning it was like someone took a paintbrush and painted the sky a range of oranges and yellows but soon those colors gave way to the dark blues of the night sky as thousands of stars light up the sky seeming to dance as the moonlight shines down from above a simile graces my lips you DEFINITELY don't see this sort of thing at home...

Author's notes: i hope i'm improving form my other chapters i'll try to put 1,000 words into chapter.


	4. The Viper Chapter 4

I was in the council room with Sagara I was just standing leaning on one of the pillars in the room. Nobuna was talking about how this guy named the Viper of Mino requested an audience with her. Sagara with excitement in his voice said " You mean Saitou Dousan?!" Sagara is a major warring states period nerd and gamer of said period he told me all of the games he has played Nobunaga's Ambition and others but i'm getting off track here.

Niwa simply stated that Mino was our rival. Nobuna nods "It's not surprising," Riku leans forward a bit and asks

"Wh-Why is that?"

Nobuna simply smiles "Because if I were going to ally with somebody, it would be Viper."

Sagara folded his arms "You did not believe I was from the future, did you?" I let out a sigh Sagara has been trying to prove to everyone that he was from the future even though I tried to tell him not to but he was filled with DETERMINATION. I knew I could not stop him from trying so I let him if they ever put two and two together I would come clean as well. "I'll prove it, you'll be meeting Saitou Dousan at Shoutokuji Temple."

Nobuna looked at Sagara with confusion "What are you talking about, We haven't decided where to meet yet." I hear the sound of foot steps as a messenger wearing a pink uh I really don't know what that is but she was wearing a big purple ribbon around her waist.

She keeled "Mino Province just gave us the location of the conference," Nobuna asks where it will be held "at Shoutokuji Temple, I'm told" Riku looks at Sagara with a shocked look "Im-Impossible!"

Niwa just had that smile on her face "What a surprise, ninety points"

I simply look at Sagara and say out loud "Sagara just knows don't ask he just knows," Everyone looks at me.

"How does he just know." Nobuna asks me. I was about to reply when Sagara proudly stated.

"How much time do you think I spent playing the game Lord Oda Nobunaga's Ambition, the meeting at Shoutokuji is a mega-event."

Everyone just looked at him confused. Niwa asked if it was some sort of barbarian language. I look at Nobuna and see the wonder in her eyes and also a faint blush on her face. I let out a chuckle. That is not the sort of thing you should be proud of…

Five hours later...

I was marching in front of the line of matchlocks 500 strong. I was wearing my helmet, orange sunglasses,and my vest I had my M4 in my hands facing upwards I was looking around for possible ambushes. Nobuna and Sagara were talking in front of us. We were marching in a forested mountainous area. I hear Nobuna and Sagara arguing about lighting the ropes on the matchlock rifles. I found out that the matchlocks we were using actually had rifling in them which made them more accurate that they were supposed to be. Not that im complaining. Soon Nobuna decided to follow Sagara's advice to light the matches. We were marching with our matches lit which could cause them to explode but luckily none did.

Pov change : The Viper of Mino

As I was inspecting the Oda line I saw something interesting or more like someone interesting in the front of Oda's line was a man taller than everyone there he was wearing strange clothing and holding a strange rifle. Hmm who is that man. Also next to Oda there was another man in strange clothing nothing like the one in the line. I have a feeling they both will play an important role in the future.

Pov change:Back to Salvador

We were outside the temple I was leaning on the right side on the entrance to the temple while Riku was sitting on the left side. Sagara and Maeda were sitting on their knees in front of the temple entrance. I was taking a small nap nobody noticed because of the sunglasses I was wearing. I open my eyes to see Sagara waving at someone I lean to look inside and I see a samurai woman sitting next to Saito. I look back at Sagara you really can't help yourself can you. Then Oda Nobuna appeared wearing a pink kimono with cherry blossoms on it. Saito looks very surprised and Sagara looks at her in awe. Im just standing here looking at here with an indifferent face if someone were to look at me they would think that I did not care but my thoughts at the time were well. No Salvador you're a 25 year old man who's been through hell and back keep those thoughts back man,

Saito was stuttering Oda Nobuna uses Kimono its super effective! seriously though he was stuttering a lot. Then he blurted out "I mean, you're so beautiful." Oda looks at the old man and chuckles and brings her hand up to her chin.

"Did I surprise you?" The old man's mouth and eyes were wide open, he nods after Nobuna said that. I look back at Sagara he had the same look on his face. I look up to see clouds starting to cover up the blue sky.

Nobuna and Saito began to talk first they began to talk about the rifles that Nobuna brought with her.

Saito states that "Many consider them Barbarian toys."

Nobuna simply replies "Anyone foolish enough to say such a thing would be downed in a single shot by my foot soldiers." I simply smiled and agreed with that statement in my head I agree with that I could probably mow down an entire company of 120 soldiers with my rifle though i really need to conserve my ammo. She also mentioned that"Owari soldiers were the weakest in Japan but with a rifle in their hands they are the strongest."

Then they began to talk about what Oda will do once she allied with Saito. Oda simply stated she would attack Mino shocking everyone but me and Sagara. Saito asks why Mino. Nobuna simply told him "The one who controls Mino controls the nation." She also explains why she was gunning for Mino as well "That was you ambition after all." Saito lets out 3 short laughs

"So you know all about it?"he says.

Nobuna stands up and with a hard look "I am taking Mino Province!" Both Riku and the samurai woman both put their hands on the handles of their swords about to pull them out. I simply un sling my M4 turn off the safety on my gun with a *click* Saito holds his hand to his side looking Nobuna right in the eyes.

"Do you think i'll let you?" He asks.

"What if I told you that I will carry on your dream?" she said.

"What?"Saito looks confused. Somehow a light comes from under and the room gets darker.How the hell has nobody noticed this?!

Nobuna as she tells him in a serious tone "I'll destroy the old systems that have caused war and chaos around Japan and turn this nation into a country that can compete with the barbarian nations.!"

Then suddenly light began to climb the walls of the temple as we were standing over an ocean I look forwards to see Oda on what looks like a Galleon with a fleet of ships following her's. My mind at this moment was being fucked so hard. OK what the fuck! how is that possible this is making feel like im in some sort of anime or work of fiction right now seriously this defies everything I know, how the hell has sagara not noticed this or anyone else for that matter! Saito laughs "So your gaze already lies beyond the sea?" Then everything went to white and we were standing in front of the temple again I was in shock looking around then after that I decided not to give a single fuck so that I don't hurt my brain trying to think of a way that was possible I just simply thought Magic it has to be some sort of magic or something. "Your ideals are correct, but no one can follow you there the fact that they call you a fool is proof of that" Saito sits back down.

Nobuna just simply said "Even so,I'll keep moving forward."

"Even destroying everything in your way,"He stands up "if you wish to start with Mino then I accept your challenge." A thunderclap is heard. Seriously what's with the dramatic timing of these things.

Then Sagara starts to run forward into the temple "Wait a second!" Riku grabs him and forces him to the ground "You fool you want to get yourself killed!" The samurai woman brings out her sword I walk around the corner and aim my M4 at her through my ACOG

. "Get back, Monkey!" Nobuna shouts at him. Sagara struggles to get up with Riku trying to hold him down "Saitou Dousan, I know what you're thinking!" I let out a chuckle and look at Sagara I hope you do and that your games were right. "You know what lies in store for Mino, stop being too stubborn!" Rain begins to pour from the sky.

"This will be entertaining let him speak," Saito looks at Sagara he returns it. Riku looks a bit worried

"Monkey..." Sagara simply puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine let me do this." He uses her shoulder to help get back on his feet he began to walk forward. Saito grabs the sword out of the girls had and pulls up his sleeve Sagara is walking slowly to him when he stops in front of him. He brings his sword to the left of Sagara's head.

"One wrong word and your head will be lying on the floor." He gives Sagara a cold look.

Nobuna looks at Sagara with a serious look "Apologize, there is still time!"

Sagara ignores her "Dousan, when this meeting is over you will tell your men that 'My children shall tie their horses at the gate of The Fool of Owari.'"

Saito takes a step back in shock "Wh-What?!"

Sagara smiles "In other words, you already know your son can't defeat Nobuna you know that can't happen!"

Saito lets out a laugh "Child, how did you know what I was thinking?" I let out a sigh of relief and lower my M4 and turn on the safety.

Sagara replies "I just knew, is all."

Satio's eyebrow raised "what?" Sagara is starting to get more confident "Im from the future and you're going to hand Mino over to Nobuna, if you don't your entire life would've been wasted," Nobuna looks at him with awe and shock in her eyes "Saitou Dousan, Oda Nobuna is the only one who can continue your dreams!"

Saito & Sagara were still staring at each other "Child..." He lowers his sword "I have completely lost." He closes his eyes "I didn't expect anyone from the future." Sagara fiddles with his shirt "450 years in the future so is my friend with the rifle in his hands."

I look at him "Hey I wanted to tell them myself!"

Everyone looks at me "Y-You to Salvador?!" Riku looks at me with a shocked look and a blush. I let out a chuckle and nod the clouds began to clear as sunlight shines through the holes in the clouds. "There, Saitou Dousan is a hero of the Sengoku Era."

The Viper smiles "Is he? I wrote my name in the annals of history then," He firmly plants his sword into the wooden floor "Thanks to you the Viper has become true to himself at the very end." He looks at Nobuna "I will prepare a treaty handing Mino to Nobuna, I will give Mino to my new daughter, Nobuna!"

Nobuna had tears in her eyes after he made that announcement. After that Owari and Mino formed an alliance.

"I guess I should praise you Sagara this alliance is all thanks to you." She was looking away from him I was still leaning against the wall outside watching them.

Sagara looked at her "Say it to my face."

She slightly moved her head so she could look at him with her eyes "Shut up! Just give me my shoes we're leaving!" I began to walk down the stairs just as i got down from the last step I heard her yell "Why were you keeping them there?!" I began to laugh when I watched him pull them from his armpits.

Sagara realizing what she was implying yelled back "It's a misunderstanding!" I began to laugh harder

"Misunderstanding my ass Sagara!" I said

"L-Look I did not want them to be cold when you put them on!"

She did not seem convinced "You were getting off the scent of my feet weren't you!" She yelled angrily "I've never seen such a pervert"

I was still laughing "Maybe he has a foot fetish of something!"

Sagara looks at me shocked "You're not helping here!"

Nobuna pulls out her sword "the mere fact that you're alive is sin!" I walked up behind Nobuna "I'll kill you here!" She was about to run at him but I began to hold her back "Hey let go of me!" I look at her she looks at me with anger in her eyes.

I look up at Sagara "You better run man or she will actually kill you!" I was still laughing hard.

Sagara began to run away "LET GO OF ME!" She yells at as she struggles to get out of my grasp. Then she does something unexpected she brings her foot forward and back and kicks me right in between my legs... the things I do for you Sagara...the things I do, you will owe me for this...

Author's notes: you know how I said I did not have much free time looks like I lied :P I do have some free time to do this also next chapter I plan on doing a history lesson because now they know Sal and Sag are from the future should I do that IDK like give the a crash course of US history :3


	5. More stuff Chapter 5

Well we were back in the castle it was around 7 PM I was in my room thinking _So it is around the middle of the 15 hundreds right now I've been asking around so far the only western country here right now are the Portuguese a few traders form other countries here and there_ _... Im still wondering if I should try to introduce new weapons into the Oda arsenal like flintlocks to replace matchlock or I should just give them rifles from the American Civil War it will take around 5 or more years to fully integrate those kinds of weapons plus they will be making them from scratch which will give rise to complications but I dont want any one to die if I can prevent it. also Nobuna is stronger than she looks my balls still hurt from that kick she gave me back at the temple I ended up falling to the ground crying due to how much pain she caused me._

I let out a sighed I decided that I would try to introduce the flintlock mechanism into Oda firearms and not let Nobuna kick me in the balls again but I had a feeling that it would happen again no matter what I do. Then I thought about the laptop in my backpack. _hmm its worth a shot but I dont think it would work_. I pulled out the laptop in my backpack and opened it up. When I did I was in full shock right now I somehow had INTERNET CONNECTION when I saw that my eyes widened and jaw fell to the floor. _OK WHAT THE FUCK NOW THIS IS NEW LEVELS OF IMPOSSIBLE!_ I could not accept that in this time that there are satellites in orbit I just could not believe it even though it was right in front of me I just justified it as some magic bullshit because well I think that was magic with Goemon disappearing in front of me or she is just very fast I dont know but im very convinced that was magic.

I got on Google Chrome and went to Google Images and searched up Diagrams on the inside of a flintlock mechanism. There were many pictures but I decided on the one that showed every part from the trigger, the hammer, frizzen and frizzen spring, and the inner working of the mechanism. I grabbed a pen/Quilt,ink fountain, and some paper and tried to copy the picture to perfection to be honest it to me 15 times to get it correct and get the Japanese characters correct as well but using ink it was very unforgiving of mistakes. I set the paper down to dry and turned off the laptop

 _Im going to present this to Nobuna when they are finished she will defiantly accept this innovation I think i will also develop a paper cartridge as well_ _to go with the new flintlock rifles_ . I reached for more paper I began to design a paper cartridge but when I finished I got a bit overzealous in my work I began to design new rifles and bayonets for said rifles. In the middle of my work Riku entered my room " H-Hi I decided to bring you some food" She walks into my room I simply smile at her "Thank you Riku I have been so busy I forgot how hungry I was" I let out a small laugh. She walks forward and places the food in front of me I looks like a rice dish with potatoes and beans. She looks at me and looks like she was about to say something but she doesn't "Yo-your welcome if you dont mind i'll be leaving now" My smile grows wider "I dont mind dont let me keep you!" She simply leaves my room she also had a massive blush on her face the whole time.

I simply shake my head _She may be a great warrior but inside she is just a nervous teen._ My brows furrow _Actually I dont know the ages of any of the girls here so it would be unfair to call them teens when I dont know their ages so it would not be fair to call them teens but Goemon and Maega are definitely just little girls but of they end up actually being adults but they are just like that I will give up on this world._ I check the time it was 11:35 PM I let out a yawn "I really need to get some sleep," Before I could lay down my stomach grumbles."sleep can wait I cant believe I forgot to eat." I pick up the bowl and chopsticks and began to eat I was having trouble with the chopsticks but I manged to use them to limited effectiveness. What I mean by is that I continually Dropped my food back into the bowl later I managed to to finish it all.

I let out another yawn as I look at the work I have done I finished the designs on the Flintlock mechanism and on the cartridges. But I was a quarter of a way done with the new rifle and socket bayonet designs I fold up the papers and place them in my backpack with my laptop. I move to my cot and lay down on it and let sleep take me.

 ** _8 hours of sleep later_**

I woke up from my sleep I sat up and looked at my watch it was 7:40 AM standing up I walked up to my vest and put it back on I decided to put my backpack on as well. I walked over to the rest of my gear helmet,boots, holster with my 1911 in it, and my M4 I put on the rest of my gear and head out of my room.

I decided to visit Sagara as I was walking through the halls of the castle to get to the gate I ran into Niwa she simply smiles at me "Where are you going?" I stop walking for a moment "Im going to visit Sagara." She gives me a questioning look "With all of that gear?" I smile "Yes ill be jogging there I need to get exercise to keep in tip top shape." She opens her fan to cover her mouth "Are you sure your not forgetting anything?" I give her a confused look "Im sure im not forgetting anything."

I began to walk towards the gate in my first few times walking around I got lost in the wooden castle but I managed to get used to the place. When I reached the open gate I began to jog across the bridge into the town people were getting used to me but still gave me the odd look here and there but carried out their business as usual then I realized I forgot to eat Breakfast. I let out a sigh while still jogging to Sagara's place I passed by a few stores on the way _So thats what she meant by 'are you sure your not forgetting anything'_ _they are all going to be wondering where I am and I also promised them an American history lesson Nobuna seemed really enthusiastic about learning history... wait I told Niwa where im going so she should be able to tell everyone else where I am so nothing to worry about I can give that lesson later._

I reached Sagara's shack in 30 minutes I smelt something in the air and saw steam rising form the door in his 'home' I waled in and saw Sagara siting with Maeda and I think her name was Nene I believe the daughter of a local Inn owner I think. They were sitting around a pot filled with green leaves. they were eating them "Hi, um what is that?" They all look up at me Maega looks at me with an expression less face "Ukogi leaves, there is more if you want some." She also had an emotionless tone as well. She looked at the hedge that was right behind me.

Sagara looked at it shocked "The hedge?!" Then a look of determination was on his face "If we eat the whole hedge I'll be able to see straight into the next building!" Everyone was watching him "what if the wife and daughter there are changing?!" Maeda looks at him with that still expressionless face "Next door is my house." I let out a snicker.

I simply walked in and sat down between Maeda and Sagara "Sure I forgot to eat breakfast this morning so sure I'll have some better than going hungry." Nene stoop up "Sure ill get you a bowl and chopsticks." I said my thanks and in a few minutes later I had a bowl of the ukogi ate a few leaves and it genuinely surprised me it was not as bad as I thought it would be ,it was actually pretty good Sagara seemed to come to the same realization.

As I was eating Sagara decided to ask about me "So Sal where are you from I know your from the states but which one?" I looked at him "Well I come from the state of California more specifically I lived in Temecula" Sagara nods "Why did you decide to join the military?" I let out a chuckle "I wanted to do something, I did not want to work a desk job also I had this adventurous side of me and I also wanted to make a difference in the world," Sagara decided to ask me how long I had served "I was stationed in 2012 In Afghanistan, around the end of 2015 me and my regiment were redeployed to Okinawa we stayed there in Afghanistan for 3 long years."

Before I could let out another sentence Riku entered the shack "Monkey, Salvador come with me." Me and Sagara looked at each other and began to stand up Maeda came with us as well... For some reason I feel like singing... oh well. Anyway we followed Riku back to the castle but as we were walking I still had this strong urge to sing for some reason.

 **Authors notes: My reasoning for Sal having internet connection if you watched the anime and looked closely at Sagara's phone when he pulls it out to protect Nobuna you can see he has internet connection thats how im justifying that. :P**


	6. The Prince and Rice Chapter 6

We were walking to the gate of the castle it was around 50 meters away in front of us Riku was walking to Sagara's left while I was walking to his right Maeda was walking behind us the sounds of the town were all around us people talking and trading. I look around us and see many stores some selling simple goods like straw hats others selling more fancy goods like silk, and others were selling all kinds of crops rice, potatoes, beans,fruit,and others.

I believe it was around summer time in Japan at his time because it was very hot but it was not as hot as Afghanistan. It was so hot there that even the bottom of our rubber boots melted on the ground. So the heat did not affect me also being from Southern Cali helps.

Me and Sagara continue walking forward but Riku decides to stop and look behind us "Inuchiyo, why are you following us?" Maeda was about to retort but I cut her off "Let her if Nobuna needs us and Sagara then she might as well come with," She looks at me "I suppose she can."

Maeda looks at us with emotionless eyes from under her lion skin "Are you three going to have a threesome?" Riku looked shocked. But I began to laugh hard Sagara was just standing there with his eyes closed. Riku had a blush on her face "D-Don't be stupid!" Sagara simply sighs "Inuchiyo, go home" Then he opened his eyes and had a smile on his face "let us adults have some fun." After he said that I began to laugh so hard tears formed in my eyes.

Maeda poked one of Riku's boobs with her finger "Fun with fat?" Then Sagara slaps Maeda's hand away "Boobs aren't fat!" He had a passionate look on his face "they're filled with the men's hopes and dreams!" At this point I was dieing, as I was laughing I leaned against a building "Amen A-fukin-em!" I was still laughing, both Riku and Maeda looked at me questioningly.

In a minute I began to calm down I let out a few laughs here and there. As I was calming down the laughter of a little boy can be heard "How uncouth." I looked to see where the voice was coming from to see a little boy surrounded by girls wearing strange outfits.

One of the girls a red head was holding a purple banner with characters on it "I though I'd take a look at my sister's monkey." Sagara looks at the kid and lets out a huff "I didn't think I'd see this." I lean towards Riku "Uh who is that?" Pointing at the kid "That is Oda Kanjuurou Nobukatsu," I look at him "So he is supposed to be a prince?" Riku nods "I am an aide to Master Nobukatsu."

I looked at her confused "Isn't Nobuna your lord?" Riku shakes her head "Since I am his aide I'm under his command." I let out a chuckle Riku's eye brow raised "What is so funny?" I look at her right in the eyes a blush appears on her face "So thats that huh since im your retainer I have to follow his every order too huh." Riku nods.

I walked up to Sagara who was giving the kid a studying sort of look the the kid said "But maybe a monkey is a good match for my stupid and boorish sister."The girls around him began to Sagara began to walk towards the kid "So you're calling your older sister a fool?" I had a feeling he was going to insult the kid "You're the one who's a boor!" I knew this is one of the things I like about you Sagara you ain't afraid so speak you mind.

Riku walked up and grabbed Sagara "Monkey, hold your tongue." Sagara retorted "He's insulting Nobuna!" Riku responds with a serious tone "I'm minister of the Oda family, but my official position is Master Nobukatsu's aide I'm in his command."Sagara gives her a 'are you serious look' then the kid lets out his annoying laugh _I dont know what it is about this kid I just dont like him._ "You don't know anything, do you?" Sagara looks the kid right in eyes I was listing to every thing he was saying. "Like what my sister did at Father's funeral." I let out a huff "If I leave the country to her, Owari will be ruined"I let out a scoff "More like you will ruin it if you get control."I bet Sagara was thinking the same thing. Sagara stood up "Then,what about you?" The kid looks confused I let a smirk form on my face "what would you do with Owari?" The kid takes a bite out of something I dont know what that is "Do you have some ambition for the country?"

Then the kid as expected began to spout childish nonsense I face palmed hard when I heard about a national campaign to get everyone to eat rice jelly. Sagara looked at him with an un-amused expression. Then he said "I will bring all the cute girls to Owari!" I walked next to Sagara and saw his eyebrows twitch "That's still no good!" I was surprised I expected him to like it "if you can be a count then even I could!" The kid was nervous

"A-Anyway, my sister is a fool." He took 2 steps back "An embarrassment to the Oda clan!" My eyebrow twitched the kid continued "Even mother hated her since she was a child, never speaking to her." My eyebrow twitched harder this time _You sure It was not you you fucking bastard that was a low blow_ Sagara's eyes opened a bit wider. "Violent,selfish, and always friendly to barbarians all she talked about were rifles and conquest I can see why mother didn't like her." I gave the kid an even harsher glare I think he did not notice it but I think he could feel it .I never thought I would get this angry with a kid on my entire life!

"My mother said that I should've been the one to succeed my father,not my foolish sister." I can hear the arrogance in his voice I really felt like punching the kid but Sagara beat me to it though he hit him less hard than I would of. Both Nobukatsu and Riku are shocked at what he just did. I just smiled "Never call your sister a fool again." Sagara had a very serious look on his face. "Next time you say that, I'll really whack you!" The kid held his head and began to walk back "You hit me! you've already hit me!" He sat down his girls comfort him "You're just a mere soldier!" He began to yell louder "I'll have your head!Off with his head!" I simply let out a dark chuckle everyone looks at me I walked up to the kid squatted so we are at eye level.

I was glaring right into his eyes he began to shiver and sweat under my gaze I put my hand in his head he flinches at my touch "Kid dont throw around threats you dont know when you might mess with the wrong people." Needlessly to say, he did not take that well "I-Is that that threat?!" I just let out a sigh and began to walk towards the castle gate Riku, Sagara ,and Maeda follow me.

We were in the council building Sagara was on his knees in front of Nobuna his hair causing a shadow over his eyes making them hard to see. _OK still how are those shadows covering his eyes making them impossible to see but this is serious..._ "Do you realized what you have done?" I let out a sigh I was of course standing leaning on one of the pillars in this building the one that was closest to Sagara. "Master Nobukatsu ordered me to cut off monkey's head and deliver it to him." Nobuna was sitting there "Ah, right." Riku continues "If you refuse, he'll start another rebellion." I look up _Another rebellion you mean he has rebelled before and you did not strip him of his rank and title the other times?! that is a load of BS!_ Nobuna just repeats what she said before. Maeda speaks up "So we'll give him head?"

I let out a frustrated yell and punch the pillar I was leaning on. My actions shocked everyone even Maeda "God Dammit!" I look at Nobuna "Is there a way to I dont know somehow be able to not have to kill Sagara!" Nobuna yells at me "AS if we would give him Monkey's head!"

"But the rebellion would be a problem." I look at Sagara "If the Oda family is divided in two.." He was cut off when Nobuna kicked something straight into his forehead. "Don't lecture me! Who do you think is at fault for this?!" Riku spoke in a wavering tone "If Master Nobukatsu rebels I will have to fight Nobuna so will Salvador." I let out a sigh _Why are you calling him master is it a fetish of his or is he secretly a Time lord_ Then she started to stand up she drew her sword instantly "The only option is to cut off Monkey's head!" Sagara is panicked as he holds his hands up "Put your sword away!" I ran up to her and grabbed her hands to prevent her from bringing her sword down.

Then everyone even Nobuna even though she was on standing at the end of the room just a second ago put on of their feet on Sagara. "Katsuie calm down." Riku calms down a bit so I let go of here hands she let out a huff and with a blush sheathed her sword. "If a foot soldier hits him that's clearly unacceptable." Niwa began "But if he were higher ranked, a general for instance," I look at he and nodded "Then we could work something out with the kid." She nods back at me.

Nobuna looks at her "From a front line soldier to a general in one big leap, huh?" Niwa simply keeps that smile on her face "However, he'd have to earn that title." Nobuna looks down at Sagara and closes her eyes "3000 kan..." I look at her with an eyebrow raised "Use 3000 kan to bring me 8000 koku worth of rice in one week" Niwa tells Nobuna that he will only be able to buy 4000 koku "If he can not do that he does not deserve it." Sagara weakly tells them "So, you want me to get as much rice as I can at half the market rate." Sagara suddenly sits up with energy in his voice "Okay! scripted event time!" As soon as he said that I face palmed.

Nobuna had her arms crossed "If you can't do it in a week you're going to lose your head." I look at her "Ma'am." She looks at me "Yes what is it?" I give her a salute "Can I go with Sagara Ma'am?" She just simply nods her head. I help Sagara back onto his feet "Lets go buddy we've got things to do and were burning time." Maeda was also with us carrying a chests full of coins.

Me and Sagara hurried back to the barracks in town with our pace it took us 25 minutes. Sagara looked a bit tired while I was fine but Maeda was pretty tired from having to jog with that chests full of coins. After we caught our breaths Maeda asked the million dollar question "How are we supposed to be able to get the rice on time?" Sagara simply smiles "Dont worry, I have a way to make money that never filed me in a game." I rolled my eyes and face palmed. Maeda looked up at Sagara with curiosity "Game? I don't understand that either." Sagara looked back at her "Well, just leave it to me." Then Goemon just ended up appearing right next to me she was hanging from something but she startled me "Jesus Christ! Dont do that!" Goemon looked at me weirdly "Who's Jesus Christ?" I waved at her "Never mind..."

Goemon looks at the both of us "I'm told you need lots of rice the Kawanami ninjas were originally thieves breaking and entering is a si-sim... simple task for us." Sagara did not look amused neither was I "Don't stutter when you talk about doing something illegal." Then a smile formed on his face "You don't need to do anything like that were fine." Goemon objected "But its 8000 koku!" I gave her a smile "We just need to increase our 3000 kan to 6000 kan and Sagara here has a way of doing that." Then I whispered under my breath "Even if it may be very unreliable."

Sagara began to explain his get rich quick then spend it all of rice plan "First, we need to use all the money to buy goods here in Kiyosu." _So thats what this town is called_ "Then we will take the bough goods to a town where their worth more sell them there and buy more goods and take them to another town and sell them for more again." I nodded "If we keep doing this, making 6000 kan won't take any time at all!" he sounded proud of himself "I learned this trick in the Romance of Two Kingdoms and Age of Exploration!" After his explanation I asked Goemon if she had anyone that could help us she did I told her to meet us at the market place with them.

She promptly left to get them "Alright lets go to the market!" I say enthusiastically both Maeda and Sagara looked at me funnily "We have some shopping to do!" When we got to the market Goemon was waiting for us with a tall bald guy with a matchlock on his back, A guy who seemed like he was in his mid 30s who was wearing a weird hat and big guy with a beard and something on his back.

We bought spices from the market place and loaded them onto the carts there were 4 of them and had to be moved by a single person Sagara,Maeda,and Goemon just rode on the carts while me and the other guys had to pull the carts. It took us around 5 hours to get to the next village when we got there the other two guys were beat while me and the bearded man were laughing at them.

It took us around 7 days in order to get all the money and the shack was filled with coins Maeda and Nene were buried in it while Sagara was was celebrating by tossing the money around "With this much money the ladies will flock to me!" I rolled my eyes and smiled "Remember man we have to use this money to buy rice not attract girls also the deadlin-." I cut myself off "WAIT IT TOOK US 7 DAYS TO GET ALL THIS AND WE HAVEN'T GOT ANY RICE!" Sagara realized what I was saying. Then Maeda decided to make things worse "The deadline is this evening." Every single one of us freezes "Crap" well said Sagara well said, crap indeed.

Me,Inuchiyo, and the others began to buy rice from the towns around the area _I just hope Sagara bought himself some more time or we might not make it in time._ Our convoy of rice was heading to Kiyosu but as we were heading back we ran into a problem by problem I meant soldiers there were 20 of them and they set up a blockage to stop us as I tired to approach them they shot arrows at me one of them bounced of my helmet while another hit me in the chest but my vest managed to stop it before it could do any that was where my luck ran out an arrow implanted itself into my thigh I let out a hiss as I felt the pain I got down in a crouching position.

I was crouching on the road as I took aim at the bandits with my M4 I had my gun set to semi-automatic I sighted a bandit notching an arrow I and pulled the trigger the shot is heard around the field the bandit I aimed at fell dead to the ground. The foot soldiers thinking I was just holding a fancy looking matchlock charged at me. I stood up and began to walk backwards with pain due to the arrow in my thigh. There were 17 of them charging at me they were armed with spears and swords.

I took aim and began to fire at them gunshots heard all the way to the convoy and beyond. The soldiers were still around 130 yards away and closing I already got 8 shots off taking down in turn 8 bandits they fell with screams of pain some fell down dead before they hit the ground. I decided to go automatic I switched to fully automatic and began to spray at the group of bandits approaching us.

I was firing small bursts into the group the effect was both instant and horrific the bandits just get cut down in 20 seconds they met the same fate as the 8 I shot down before letting out screams when I finished them off I heard a *click* leave my gun. I ejected my mag and opened a pocket in my vest and pulled out another mag then inserted it into my M4 then I pulled back the charging handle to chamber a round.

I took aim at the last 2 left "Surrender now or I will shoot!" They were both terrified but they drop their weapons and began to run away. I aimed at them and put pressure on the trigger... the trigger was slowly being squeezed then I let out a sigh and removed my finger from the trigger and lowered my gun putting on the safety. _Goddammit I got trigger happy I used up an entire magazine but I still have 4 left not including the one in my gun now._

I let out another hiss of pain as I looked down at my right thigh I saw the arrow sticking out of it I rolled up my pants over the arrow and saw and felt the blood running down my leg into my boot. I sat down and took off my boot to prevent any more blood from flowing into it. Maeda and Goemon run up to me with a few others "Ar-A...Are you ok?" Goemon asks me I let out a grunt "I'll be fine just place me in the back of one of the carts." They nod Goemon, Maeda and others from the convoy lift me up and place me the back of the first cart. "Im sorry but we did not being any medical supplies." I gave Goemon a smile "I'll be fine as long as I dont end up getting an infection there is not much blood coming out so we should be able to get me medical attention when we get back." Goemon nods "This should help though." She grabbed her black scarf and warped it around the wound I nod a her.

The convoy got moving again when they cleared the blockade which took 1 hour. I was looking out the back of the cart with my uninjured leg out of the back I watched as I saw the line of carts moving. I was pressing a hand against the wound to add pressure and maybe stop the bleeding until we get back then they will have to pull the arrow out of my leg. I looked at the sky the oranges and yellows were still more stunning and bright than back home. I let a sigh _I just hope we get back fast enough before Sagara loses his head._

The sun was starting to set as we could see the town and the castle. I looked back at my leg and saaw blood staining Goemon's black scarf she warped around my leg.. Both Maeda and Goemon went forwards to stop the princess from beheading Sagara when we just arrive. I look up to see the sky slowly change from those oranges and yellows to purples and dark blues. We were close to the town we were just a few minutes away from entering the town. I looked behind us to see the sun starting to set.

Then we entered to town and for some reason I felt like singing and I decided to give in.

 **Pov change to Nobuna's Room**

Nobuna was about to cut off Sagara's head she had tears in her eyes as she was about to behead then they both heard a familiar voice singing a song

 _Little girl, Little girl why are you crying? Inside your restless soul your heart is dying._

Nobuna blinks and looks out her window to see a massive convoy of carts bringing rice. Sagara stands up and sees the convoy too and lets out a sigh of relief.

 _Little one, little one your soul us purging of love and razor blades your blood is surging._

Then Goemon and Maeda arrive "Princess sto-" they cut them selves off when they see both Sagara and Nobuna staring out the window then they hear the song. The singer's voice picks up and is heard around the castle.

 _Runaway, from the river to the street and find yourself with your face in the gutter._

 _You're a stray, for the Salvation Army, there is no place like home when you got no place to go._

Nobuna and everyone else hurries to the balcony the princess was amazed at how much there was. They looked down to see me I wave up at them.

 **Pov Salvador**

When i finished waving I decided to continue.

 _Little girl, little girl you life is calling the charlatans and saints of your abandon_

 _Little one, little one the sky is falling you lifeboat of deception is now sailing_

 _In the wake all the way no rhyme or reason your bloodshot eyes will show your heart of treason_

 _Little girl, little girl you dirty liar your're just a junkie preaching to the choir_

 _Runaway from the river to the street and find yourself with your face in the gutter_

 _You're a stray for the Salvation Army, there is no place like home when you got no place to go_

I looked at the balcony so see they are still there staring at me I look around to see others doing the same thing.

 _The traces of blood always follow home like the mascara of tears from your getaway._

 _Your walking with blisters and running with shears So unholy, sister of grace._

I finished the rest of the song in a minute. I looked around and got up on my legs and started limping towards the gate. Then one of the guys from our trips with Sagara during the week walked up to me he had a matchlock on his back and was bald . He brings my arm over my shoulder. "Hey what was that song called you just sang?" I smile as we walk into the castle "It was called **Viva la Gloria-little girl** " We reached the entrance to the castle "Thanks ill take it from here." He nods and removes my arm form his shoulders I enter the castle with my hand on the gate door to support me so I dont have to put much weight into my injured leg.

Then I hear Niwa yell at Nobuna who was on the balcony with everyone else yell "Disaster, Master Nobukatsu has rebelled He raised an army at Suemori Castle!" Nobuna looked shocked "Wh-why?" Maeda tells Nobuna that "Soldiers tried to stop us I believe they were Master Nobukatsu's also they managed to wound Salvador during the fight but he managed to take them all down with his firearm."I began to limp my way next to Niwa I was still holding mt boot in one of my hands I leave a small trail of blood as I was limping. Niwa ran up to me and let me put my arm around her back "Ill bring you to your room and treat your wounds." I look and her "Thanks this arrow in my thigh is starting to bother me a lot." Niwa began to help me to my room.

 **Authors notes: Hope you guys liked this chapter also as said the song is called Viva la Gloria-little Girl by green day I recommend you guys check it out its a nice song any way this chapter is significantly bigger than my other ones also it looks like I lied about the history thing as well... any way hope you enjoyed it this is Rodavlas signing off. :3**


	7. Please show some MERCY, Nobuna Chapter 7

**Authors notes: I really hope you all enjoyed last chapter I poured my blood,sweat and tears into it... well there was not any blood or tears just sweat because how hot my room is during the summer :P**

I was in my room working on the designs of the new Flintlock Rifles I was ordered to stay behind while everyone else is out to stop the rebellion I tried to argue but they would have none of it. I look at the bloody bandage on my leg when Niwa pulled out the arrow it hurt like a bitch in fact I can still feel a dull pain in my leg. That was 2 hours ago Nobuna already mobilized the troops and marched to Suemori Castle.

I let out a sigh I was working looks like im going to finish tonight actually I drew up the rifle designs there were 2 basic rifle designs I made one was Modeled after the Kentucky Long Rifle and the other was of my own design. Also for my ammunition for the rifles were not round lead balls but the mine ball used during the American Civil war and the Crimean war. I managed to finish my designs by 12:00 AM I will present these to Nobuna this morning for now I need some sleep.

 **Morning**

I woke up with a yawn as I look round my room I felt the weight of my vest as I sat up. I looked at my watch 6:00 AM I stood up but winced at the sharp pain in my leg after putting weight onto it. I picked up the designs on my table and walked to my door I slid it open and closed it behind me. I walked to the council building I looked up to see storm clouds above.

As I was walking I had a chilling feeling that something bad was about to happen I quickened my pace to the council building. Then I heard Sagara yell "Stop! Nobuna, don't kill your brother!" My eyes widened she was going to kill her brother I did not like him but he was just a kid for Christ's sake!.

I began to run to the building "Are you going against me!" I heard Nobuna's voice. "Yeah, I am!" I got to the door and looked in to see Nobuna standing there with her sword over her head looking at Sagara. I looked at her eyes there was something off about them instead of the vibrant amber eyes of her's there was something off about them they seemed void of emotion of any sorrow or guilt of what she was going to do just pure DETERMINATION that is never a good thing.

Sagara began to walk towards the princess "If you kill your brother, you're going to go on killing everyone you care about." I began to walk up to Nobuna as well Sagara puts his hand on the end on Nobuna's sword "You're going to end up a monster!" I began to talk "Look princess I know your mad at your brother for what he is doing but are you truly doing the right thing?" Nobuna looked at both of us with her eyes causing me to shiver "If I let him go because he's a relative of mine, how can I set an example to everyone else?"

I began to laugh everyone even Nobuna looked at me in shock "Re-Really is killing him the best example you can make, killing your own brother?" I looked at her right in the eyes "The example your setting here is the worst one you can give 'If someone makes one move against you cut them down'!" I look at here then look at Sagara he nods.

He looks deep into Nobuna's eyes "Listen to me I've known the life of a count much like you, very well ever since he killed his rebellious younger brother, it destroyed part of his heart and he lost control," Every one in the room was looking at us with astonished looks on their faces. Sagara grabbed Nobuna's other arm firmly causing her face to become shocked "I don't want you to end up like him!" I helped Sagara lower Nobuna's sword to face the ground. "I want you to stay the girl who spins a globe and talks about her dreams!" Sagara takes her sword out of her hand. "Then what do yup want me to do!" Sagara takes a deep breath "Be honest with yourself!" Then he brings the sword behind him next to the kid's head. "I don't want to kill him!" Nobukatsu had a shocked look on his face with tears streaming down.

Nobuna looked down and began to cry with her eyes closed "Does any girl want to kill her little brorther?" she had a weak tone Sagara wiped the tears from her face "That's all you had to say." I let out a sigh and put my hand on her shoulder "Even the strong have to cry I have a few times in my service." Everyone in the room looked at me shocked how can a man admit that sort of thing!

Nobuna softly slaps Sagara's hand away from her face I remove my hand from her shoulder "Fine i'll for give  
Nobukatsu." He had a happy look on his face he still had tears in his eyes then bowed "I'll be reborn and work for you, my sister!" I smiled at the kid "I'll never start another rebellion. I looked around the room every one had a happy expression on their face Niwa just had her smile grow a bit more "I will abandon the name of Oda and take the name of out Tsuda relatives," Riku had tears in her eyes as well. "and henceforth be called Tsuda Nobusumi!" Nobuna said the name under her breath.

Everyone began to let out small laughs I let out a sigh "Now thats over," I look at Nobuna and pull out the designs I've been working on "What are those?" I simply smile "New rifles that dont use the match system." Everyone is looking at me I pull of the designs of the rifles "These rifles use a Flintlock mechanism that is much more safer and reliable than the match system which requires exposed powder and a lit match." Her eyes seem to gleam with excitement "Also these rifles will be better than any Western country will have at at this time!" The fact that these will be better than the west hooks her instantly "So what are you waiting for give them to me and ill give them to gunsmiths and have them make these new Rifles." I give her the designs.

I began to walk out of the building Riku runs up to me I let out a sigh "We have a sparing match today dont we. " She looks at me with a enthusiastic expression "This time though we will be able to use training weapons." I looked at her "I was wounded yesterday and I dont want to risk opening it back up." She looked at me shocked "How!" _Really no one told her of the indent yesterday where the rice convoy was blocked by 20 of Nobukatsu's soldiers_. I pull up my pants leg and show her the bloodied bandages that were wrapped around my thigh "I was wounded by an arrow from one of Nobukatsu's men when they tried blocking the rice convoy from delivering the rice that saved Sagara's head."

She looked disappointed "Fine we will have that match when you fully heal...Wait shouldn't you be resting then?!" I simply scratched the back of my head and let out a laugh "Yeah I am." Riku picks me off my feet and began to carry me over her shoulder. "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled at her as I tried to struggle out of her grip but she was stronger than me. "You need to rest and I shall make sure that you do!" She began to walk towards my room "GUYS HELP ME!" Everyone in the room began to laugh at me as I was being carried to my room "SERIOUSLY HELP ME!" They just continued to laugh I let out a sigh and accepted my fate _You guys will pay for this..._

 ** _Authors Notes: Next time on The soldier we will check out the new rifles yay for westernization then you get a -4 public order penalty and end up having you people rebel because were too modern Yes im talking about Shogun 2 total war fall of the samurai :P_**


	8. Sake,Dreams,Rifles,And Sparing Chapter 8

**Authors notes: This fan fiction is based off of what I know from the anime :P I just started reading the Manga :P**

After Riku carried me to my room we were sitting at the small table in my room but before we got to my room we... well she took a detour and got some sake then came she carried me to my room no matter how hard I tried to tell her to put me down or struggle she would not listen. So me and her decided to have a little drinking contest but the thing about sake it has about 40-proof alcohol which is half as strong as an average beer or whiskey so it was not very hard for me to drink a lot of it. But Riku somehow had a very low alcohol tolerance and was tipsy on her what 6th drink.

I was perfectly fine on my 6th. We went on until we ran out of sake by that point I was tipsy while she was drunk as hell. I found out that when she was drunk she was very 'aggressive' . She leaned over the table to get closer to my face and I could not help but stare at the massive amounts of cleavage that was well 'shown off' I had a massive blush on my face "Uh Riku what are you doing?" I was getting very nervous I feel her breath on my face as she was leaning closer to me I can also smell the alcohol in her breath as she got closer and closer.

Then she suddenly leaped onto me I had my back on the ground as she was on top of me we were both quiet as we look into each others eyes. Then she begins to slowly lower her self so that out noses are merely 2 inches away then she ends up closing her eyes and lays her head on my shoulder and falls asleep instantly. I blink when that happens then let out a dissapoi- I mean relived sigh. She starts to snore as she sleeps on my shoulder I tried to move her but she warped her arms around me she had a very tight grip on me.

I simply accept my fate "Goddammit..." I still had a massive blush on my face as I felt her breasts against my chest. I smiled and warped my arms around her as well and closed my eyes.

I was walking with my squad in the heat of the desert as we were patrolling our area there were 9 of us walking among the heat there was desert shrubbery and rocks around the path we were walking on. We were in a valley we were not worried about ambushes because this area was supposed to be under our control... yeah 'supposed' as we were patrolling the sudden crack of gun fire reached our ears and bullets Snapped Against the ground tossing dirt and sand into the air.

We all scattered to find cover behind the rocks "What the hell are they doing here isn't this area supposed to be under our control?!" My friend Noah Harrison yelled. We met when I was first assigned to the squad "It was but looks like it used to be!" Our squad lead yelled back at him as bullets were flying at hitting the ground around us. I poked my head out looking for targets then a bullet landed right on front of my rock forcing me to get down.

I look over my rock again this time with my M4 I was looking around the sides of the valley till I spotted something moving. I aimed in the direction and saw a man holding an gun more specifically an AK-47 I sighted in on him and squeezed off a shot at him. The bullet landed a few inches away from him kicking up dirt to his right. He continued firing at us he either did not notice the impact of the bullet or did not care.

I readjusted my aim and fired I did not miss this time I hit him square in the chest sending him to the ground. I began to scan for targets again then more bullets began to land on or around my rock. I took cover again I decided to lean from the side of my rock so scan the other side of the valley. Then a distinct whistling sound could be heard "Shit! Mortars Get Down!" A mortar shell lands near me which ends up covering me in dirt and sand. I was hunkered down so was everyone else as more mortar shells landed then another mortar shell exploded behind me covering me in more dirt and sand but also sending shrapnel into my back.

I let out a pained scream as I felt a searing pain in my back as 3 bits of frag get blown into my back. I fall onto my stomach I began to let out groans of pain as I squirm on the ground due to the pain "Man down we need to get out of here!" Noah yells. Our squad lead yells at us "Alright were getting out of here!" He points at Noah and another one of our squad mates "You two grab Sal were getting out of here."

Noah and our squad mate Kyle ran up to me, Noah helps Kyle put me on his back. I was still in massive amounts of pain in my back as I felt blood leaking out of the wound. They all began to book it back to a checkpoint we passed on our way here as we were running Noah ended up taking a bullet but his vest prevented it from casing a major injury just a bruise. It ended up causing him to stumble and fall he gets back up and starts running again as bullets chased us for 10 minutes. I felt myself start to fall asleep Noah was looking at me "Come on stay awake man stay with us." I closed my eyes "Wake Up!"

I open my eyes to see Riku standing over me looking at me with a stern face "Finally you woke up you are a very heavy sleeper." Then she winced due to her hangover from the sake "Did we do anything last night?" I shake my head "No we did not do anything you just simply jumped on me for no reason and fell asleep on me." She was about to say something but I cut her off "If we did do anything then we would not have our clothes on." She simply huffs and walks out of the room I fell a flash of pain in my head from the small hangover I have. I grab my canteen and take a swig it helps me a bit.

 **Three days later**

I had gathered the 500 men that were with us when we went to talk with the Viper "Alright men today you all will be using new rifles that I designed my self." I grab a rifle from a crate "this is the new Oda Long Rifle or 'OLR' for short." Then I pull out another rifle this one has a 42 inch barrel. "This gun here is what you will be using on the battlefield it is called the model 1556 any questions?" A few men raise their hand I nod at one of them.

He clears his throat "If that rifle is what we will be using on the battlefield then what is the other one for?" I smile "Im glad you asked the OLR will be used for scouting missions and for sharpshooting." I lean the OLR on the crate and brought the Model 1556 up so that they could see it. "As you can see both rifles dont have the match you are all used to it uses a flintlock system which is more reliable and safer than the matchlocks we currently have 50 of these in stock it is estimated you will all be able to have a new rifle in 10 days or more."

I walked up to the firing range "Pay close attention this is the only time I will be showing you this," I pull out a paper cartridge "as you can see instead of having a powder horn you will have these," I bring it up so that everyone can see it "This contains the powder you need and you bullet to reload the gun also these guns do not use the round lead ball you are all used to, these fire the Mine ball." I pull one out "It is more accurate than the round lead ball because of it shape it flows through the air better."

I began the reloading process I took the cartridge and bit off the top exposing the powder I pour some on it into the pan then close the frizzen "After you pour the powder into the pan close the frizzen and half cock the gun." I do just that then I plant the stock of the gun into the ground "Then like the matchlock you pour the powder into the rifle." I poured the remaining powder into the rifle which just leaves the bullet in the paper "Now many people do this differently but I just take the bullet out of the paper and just reload like you would a matchlock but you can also wrap the bullet in the paper and just place it into the rifle." I pulled out the ramrod out and ram the bullet home. "Then you bring the rifle up and fully cock the rifle like this." I fully cock the rifle "Then you bring the rifle up to fire unlike the matchlocks where you point and shoot these rifles have iron sights to help you aim you rifle." I look down the iron sights at the target that is 500 yards away and fire *Crack* the bullet hits the target directly "And that is how you use you new rifles now any questions?"

 **Two hours later**

The 50 men who received the first rifles were doing great at first they made mistakes like forgetting to close the frizzen but they were fast learners soon they managed to get 2 shots off a minute with great accuracy at 500 yards. The sound of gunfire was heard throughout the training grounds I decided to walk around the grounds I watched as the spear, sword, and bow men train with their weapons. Then I heard footsteps behind me with the sound of armor "Riku." I did not need to look behind me to know who it was I let out a sigh and stand up I turn around she had a stern expression on her face "Its time for me to beat you." She throws me a wooden training sword she had one herself.

She still had her armor on "You still have your armor on thats not fair." She still had the stern expression on her face "When it comes to you there is no such thing as a fair fight." I smile and let out a chuckle "Well that is true I was taught to fight as unfair as possible." I immediately throw dirt into her eyes but she blocks it with her arm I use that distraction to trip her she falls with a thud then I was about to bring my sword to her neck but she blocks it rolls to the side and gets back onto her feet.

Almost everyone around us stops their training to watch us spar she began to slice at me I end up blocking her cuts. Ever since we first began to spar I was becoming a better and better at wielding a sword but I pale in comparison to her. I thrust at her she defects it then bring her sword to hit my side I jump backwards the sword just ends up scratching me. She brought her sword up but I jumped forward to tackle her to the ground. We hit the dirt and began to struggle she managed to get on top of me and began to try to bring the tip of her wooden training sword to my neck but I was stopping it with my hands.

She was trying very hard to bring the tip of the sword to my throat I could feel it as I was stopping her. I direct the sword into the ground to the right of my head I tried to roll her over but her armor made it so it was a difficult task. So I decided to kick her off me I managed to get her off me but she landed right next to where I dropped my sword I curse in the inside and pull her sword of of the ground.

The rules were that if someone got what would of been considered a lethal hit with a real sword on the other person they win. We were back to square one holding our swords in front of us we were both catching our breath as the men around us were watching us I go for a stab for the armpit an exposed area on her armor but she blocks it and swings for my legs. I jump backwards again to avoid getting hit then we both ran at one another we began to clash as our swords clashed Riku does the unexpected she gets closer to me and knees me in the stomach with her armored knee knocking the wind out of me.

I began to breathe rapidly as I feel the sensation of having the wind knocked out of you. She runs at me with a war cry and swings her sword at me I had to block bottom left with my sword as I started to regain my breath slowly. But she never let me rest as she swung her sword at me faster and faster to the point I was barely blocking them. She began to slowdown to catch her breath when sh did I went of the offensive I managed to get a hit on her but it hit her armor it only caused her to stagger back a bit.

We both charged at each other we clashed we were both doing our best to overpower each other. Then she does something unexpected she kicks me right in the crotch with her armored boot. I try my best to ignore the pain but it ended up causing me so much pain that I let down my guard and she overpowered me and brought her sword right to my neck "Yield." I let out a pained groan as I dropped the wooden training sword when I was about to fall to the ground due to the pain Riku catches me and puts my arm over her shoulder.

We look at each other she gives me an apologetic smile I give her a pained smile "Please dont do that again this is the third time I was kicked in the balls here and I dont want to have a fourth time." She just laughs as she helps me get back to the castle for the day I look up to see that the sun was going down.

 **Authors notes: I hope you all enjoy this chapter and the new Rifles so you guys think that I should try to introduce new weapons into the Oda arsenal if so do any of you have any ideas what it should be of course there will be no tanks,planes,semi-auto rifles or artillery that can fire over 850 ft. Also I bet many of you were expecting Noah to die during the memory/dream. :P**


	9. Kabul,History and Guns Chapter 9

It was a cold night in the desert we were ordered to destroy the Taliban in the city of Kabul they managed to beat our forces in Kabul it was estimated we took 700 casualties but most of the unit was ordered to pull out most reinforcements were to far away an we did not expect them to attack the city there are reports of single squads still stuck in the city who were cut off from the rest of their unit. The Taliban brought the city under their complete control but that is where they fucked up due to massive amounts of military hardware they've been receiving and manpower. Taliban was starting to fight in a more conventional way they still use their Guerrilla tactics against us but they some how got themselves more firepower many of us believe that they are receiving aid form a different county most believe its Russia supplying the gear.

Its ironic back in the cold war we supplied a resistance group the err dammit cant remember their names,wait the Mujaheddin I think. To fight against Russian occupying force back in the cold war and some of the members decided to form the Taliban or known as Al-Qaeda. I let out a chuckle at that thought it was around 4 AM we were supposed to be assaulting the city at 5. Many of us were preparing for what is to come me and the rest of the squad only spent 2 years here and every month the Taliban were not ambushing American troops as often every month we thought we were beating them but we were wrong they were building up for the attack on Kabul.

It is estimated that there were 25,000 Taliban members in Kabul many were expecting this to be a bloody city assault I agree with them. We were in Bradly IFV on the east side of the city where most of their defenses were artillery bombardments were ordered on the defenses on the outside of the city not he inside if we did there would be massive amounts of civilian casualties due to the bombardments.

We had an entire Tank Battalion supporting the assault there are around 100,000 American troops in the assault which roughly translates into 10 Divisions. Even with the numbers we expected fierce resistance from the 25,000 in the city but there is a chance that our Intel is wrong and there are even more in the city. We are also expecting not a single one of them to surrender to us we are expecting them to fight to the last man trying to take as many of our soldiers with them.

It was 4 AM I could hear artillery beginning their bombardment of the outside defenses of the city shells began to rain on positions located outside of the city there were a lot but it was expected there to be even more in the city. The sounds on artillery shells going off reaches us waking some of the others who were sleeping. The assault will consist of M2 Bradleys, M1126 Infantry Carriers ,Humvees , M1A2 , and some M1A3 Abrams Tanks.

I was sitting Kyle was sitting in between me and Noah Kyle was our squad gunner so he had a SAW our Squad lead Sergeant Blackburn was sitting across form me me and him were sitting next to the ramp. To his right were Private First Class Sweets and Private Marlowe. I had my headphones in my ears listening to Sakkijarven Polkka Hard Rock Edition I looked at my watch 4:47 AM we felt the engine start and felt it too we began to start moving we were all silent all hoping that we dont get taken out by an RPG or an IED. It was becoming a very bumpy ride as we drive to one of the entrances of the city.

It was pretty dark there was only small red lights lighting up the compartment the engine was very loud was we were waiting until we reached our drop off point then it started gunfire, the sound of the 30mm bushwhacker, and the 120mms start to fire back. We heard pullets ping of the armor of our Bradley then an RPG hit the front of our Bradley I believe which ends up tossing me and Marlowe out of our seats.

"You guys okay back there?!" The driver yelled at us I still had ringing on my ears from the explosion Blackburn yells back "Were fine continue moving." We began to move again "Alright, thank god for reactive armor!" The Gunner remarked. I got back up at sat back down on my seat as we continued moving on under fire from Taliban fighters. It was reported that we lost 6 Bradleys and 4 Infantry Carriers but we continued on.

Then the Bradley stopped and the ramp began to lower the sounds of fighting became more clear. When the ramp finished lowering we all rushed out of the back and began to look at our surroundings there were men taking cover in building and in ally ways and behind an M1 Abrams driving down the street then bullets began to land around us we rushed into a building closest to us. The Bradley began to fire its 30mm cannon at a building at the end of the intersection. I kicked down the door then looked around the bottom floor of this building there were a small bit of civilians hiding in this building but we paid them no mind as we began to secure the building on the last floor we ran into contacts as soon as we were up the stairs we were shot at from down the hall to the left.

I leaned against a wall and quickly peaked and say that there were 5 armed men down the hall I could not afford to throw a grenade down the hall their might be civilians in the blast radius. Gunshots were still coming from down the hall I quickly lean around the corner with the gun an fire at an armed man in my sights then get back into cover I heard a scream of pain and a thud come from down the hall.

I look down into the stairwell to see the rest of my squad I looked back down the hall to see 1 body on the floor and the doors closed I began so swear internally that we were going to have to clear the rooms one by one. I told the rest of the squad of what we were going to have to do the rest of the squad was as displeased as I was. Blackburn had us split up into 3 teams of 2 and clear every room in the hall.

There were 10 rooms in this hallwa-

I was interrupted by Nobuna rasping her hand I was telling everyone of a Combat Mission during my time in Afghanistan everyone was in my room sitting down in a half circle in front of me Riku,Maeda,Nobuna,Sagara, and Niwa, Goemon was here but she was in the roof dont ask how I know. I let a smile form on my face "Uh I dont understand most of what you said what are, well everything you talked about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

I grab my laptop and place it in front of me for later "I think ill show you all what I am talking about what do you all want to know?" Riku immediately blurted out that she wanted to see the weapons we used. I nod "I grab my M4 "This is one of the standard issue rifles that my army uses." I began to disassemble my rifle in front of them everybody is watching how fast I was able to disassemble it in 4 minutes everyone sees all the parts that are in the rifle "Wow you gunsmiths must have a hard time trying to produce these!" Nobuna was looking at every single part of the rifle in front of her. I did not fully disassemble the rifle but there were still a lot of parts on the floor.

I simply began to slowly assemble the M4 "These rifles were not produced by hand these are produced by hand they are produced in factories how are supposed to arm and supply over 1 million active soldiers?" Everyone's eyes widen and let out statements of disbelief "Well over one million active personnel I believe we have around 2 million men in the reserves I have not checked recently."

"So if your nation was to call upon its reserves you military will have 3 million men!" Nobuna yelled in disbelief. Sagara decided to speak up "The United States of America is the most powerful nation of earth there are many rivals to that position though but there there two notable ones China and the Russian Federation," he stood up and walked next to me "in our time Japan is close allies with the USA but that was not the case for a long time ago during the second world war."

"Then how were our relations with the States during the so called second world war?" Niwa asks "if I were to take a guess we were fighting the United States. I nod "That is correct during the second world war the Japanese Empire the the USA were at war during the second world war." Maeda asked us who won the war. Sagara answered that "We lost to the United States an unconditional surrender was sighed in 1945 and the Japanese mainland was occupied by American Forces till around 1950," Everyone was looking at us.

"Then how are us the USA close allies then if anything we should be bitter rivals constantly trying to destroy one another." Riku asked. I nodded at Sagara he continued "Well the thing is the United States during the occupation helped rebuild Japan and revive its economy which made it a prosperous nation that produces many products that are bought around the world."

I simply smile "Were getting off topic now anyway ill show you my side arm," I pull out my 1911 "Almost every soldier is armed with a secondary weapon most common one is a pistol like mine today we use the M9 Beretta but the Colt was allowed to be used by service men." I place my sidearm back into my holster. "We also are armed with knifes in case we get into melee combat with our enemies, " I pull out my K-bar "Most soldiers have just one knife either its a K-bar or a Bayonet."

I show them the K-bar "The K-bar can also work as a Bayonet," I fix the K-bar on the barrel of my rifle with a click "this allows me to be able to use my M4 as a spear," I let them all see it "also we have Grenades," I pull out a Frag Grenade "these are Grenades Goemon has some but they are mainly explosive and not that deadly but this one right here can kill everyone in this room if I were to pull the pin and let it go but of course I will not do that I dont want to die and neither do all of you," I show them the Frag Grenade "It has two safety measures in place so that you dont blow off your own hand first you've got to pull the pin," I pointed at it "Then you either let go of it or throw it," I pointed at safety lever "This is the safety lever or and other like to call it the 'spoon' you hold it down with you thumb when you are holding it our else you will light the 5 second fuse in the grenade."

I let out a yawn and looked at my watch it was already 10 PM "I think thats enough for today ill continue this tomorrow. They seemed disappointed "Mr. Elacion is right it is getting late and we have things to do." Niwa says behind her fan. They all get up and leave the room. I let out another yawn as I stretched where I was sitting Sagara began to leave "See you in you morning man." I look at him "Same here see ya."

 **Authors notes: Found the time to create this chapter hope you all liked it is currently 2 AM right now and I am very tired school will be starting soon so that will affect how many hours I can work on the chapters. Also I like the Idea ill think about that Guest also i recommend you listen to Sakkijarven Polkka hard rock edition it is Awesome also check out the Glitch hop remix as well I think i'll place the name or try to reference one of my favorite songs in the beginning of each chapter for fun cause why not any way this is Rodavlas signing off!**

 **P.S Also i know that the Taliban never got complete control over Kabul during american combat missions in Afghanistan I think for this story I think ill make some changes in history I dont know if I should go for major changes or small ones also about the question about AU there will be sometimes a lot or none at all one difference in this story is that Sagara never used his phone :P soo yea the AU will differ**


	10. Interlude part 1 Chapter 10

**Authors Notes: Huh... Ill watch it... also all that goes on in this story I never planed any of it BTW if anyone wanted to know I've just been winging it for most of this story you guys think that is working out? Also I will sometimes move away from the original story then go back to it but the majority of this story will follow the original events I dont think ill be able to create a good AU situation :P But im just a 13 year old middle schooler trying to write a story :P Also Izzy129 thank you for the review I will continue creating decent content even with school! Also this is a massive interlude in chapter 13 is where the action starts.**

* * *

I was humming the **Toradora opening song** as I was walking through the camp I dont know what it is about the song but it is catchy and yes I watch anime I had a couple of friends back in Okinawa tha- the thought of my friends sends a pain through my heart I pull a picture out of my vest. My squad mates I missed them we've been through a lot. I place the photo back in my vest and pull out one of my parents... Even if they are not with me I feel like they are watching me. I let out a laugh I dont believe in that sort of thing.

But this place or this world it is different there is magic and maybe there is actually there is some divine being out everyone else does not call it magic but sorcery which is technically magic I think. I let out a sigh... I have been sighing a lot lately. But I really wonder how they are doing without me even though I've only been here for 5 weeks it feels like I've been here for longer but I hope they are doing fine without me but knowing them they probably found the guy who threw the live grenade at us and ripped him a new one.

Though I still wonder did I die and there was blood and guts at where the grenade detonated or did I just vanish out of nowhere. If I just vanished there would be major confusion a frag grenade is not strong enough to vaporize a body though it will cause major damage and I was also thinking how, if I did die, how I died by friendly fire not by all those IEDs and bullets but no I die form a friendly grenade in a live fire training session. I let out another sigh if I was going to die I wanted to die protecting my friends not die without a purpose but im still alive here so I have got to keep going.

But still only 5 weeks and this place has left a big impression on me it is a lot more peaceful well not really with all this fighting going around Japan but this area there really has not been much fighting but I knew that was not going to last long with all of these Damiyos or lords around us waiting for any moment of weakness that is why I train these men they fight like an European regiment in the 1700s but there are so many I could not handle them all so I split my men into 2 units of 250 they are called the 1st and 2nd Rifles of Oda.

I know a very original names but that was the best I could think of I command both of them but if needed be I allow unit 2 to act independently on their own under of course a competent commander he showed competent and skill in leading men so I gave the position in him but of course he still follows my are also trained in Guerrilla Warfare raiding supply lines, taking out officers of high importance on the battlefield, and hit and run tactics I also drilled into them that there was no honor in war and that the only unfair fight is the one you lose .

The Oda army does not have many samurai in it most of the samurai are the Nobuna's personal body guard. Almost all of the Oda army is common people from the farms and towns which is why I like it here no high and mighty people I hate those kinds of people with a passion I swear if I ever meet a guy like that who tries to intimidate me with his 'status' or 'power' God have mercy because I wont I have a burning fury for those kinds of people. One example was the kid it was err... I already forgot his name but he was just a kid and I have a feeling that he will be helpful in the future.

I was walking around watching the men continuing to train there have been rumors that Dousan's son was planning to rebel because of the treaty he and Nobuna signed. Anyway I decided to practice with the 1556 because I can't just use my M4 all the time or I will run out of ammo.

I was able to get a good 2 shots off a minute without making mistakes and be accurate up to 500 now we are practicing with the targets that are even further away than usual the farthest target is 35 meters away and the men are starting to hit that target more accurately every day.

Also rumors have been spreading across Japan of the Western Demon of Oda. If you guessed who it was about you must of guessed correctly that rumor is about me personally I really don't like being called a 'demon' but in this case I will at least be able to intimidate my foes ,physiological warfare for the win.

"Yo Salvador!." I blink and look to my right to see Sagara running towards me and behind him Riku was chasing him with her sword drawn I simply go back to reloading the musket in my hands. "Seriously Salvador help me man!" I hear his steps start to get closer.

"Your on your own man what ever happened is your fault!" I was ramming the round down the barrel of the rifle Sagara and Riku ran right passed me I looked to my left to see them still running. Then Sagara stops and turns around to face Riku. She lets out a war cry as she charged him I simply smile as Sagara began to yell out apologies.

"You will die monkey for your disgusting words!" Riku yells as she began to slash and stab at Sagara. You know he is very good at avoiding and dodging attacks I watched as he dodged every single one of Riku's attacks. Also I bet he made a perverted remark towards Riku you know this has happened so many times I lost count... nah im joking this has happened 5 times over the weeks and trust me I counted.

I let out a sigh... seriously I have been sighing a ton these 5 weeks it must be un-healthy. I simply walk up behind Riku who was too busy trying to 'stab a Sag' I let out a chuckle at that. I grab Riku's sword arm "Look I understand that Sagara here said something to upse-" I smile "Wait I definitely know that Sagara said something to upset you," She gives me a look that basically said 'you dont say' then looked back at Sagara and calms a bit down and I let go of her arm.

She sheaths her sword and looks at me even after 4 weeks after that 'incident' she still had a blush on her face when ever she looked at me though now these days is is just a small bit of pink on her cheeks. She adorns that stern look she always has and walks away from us. I simply look at Sagara "You should really stop making her mad one of these days she might end up getting a hit on you or killing you in your sleep." I said I began to walk back to the firing range.

Sagara was walking up behind me "Yeah I understand," He let out a sigh... wait hey! That's my thing. Anyway I brought the rifle up and cocked it all the way. "You really should do your best to keep yourself controlled Sagara," He lets out an 'okay behind me' As I bring the Rifle up to aim down the iron sights and sighted a target that was 10 meters away. "But dont keep yourself too controlled Sagara you speak your mind that is what I like about you."

He lets a surprised 'what' as I pulled the trigger. The sound of the rifle discharging reaches our ears as I managed to hit the target dead center. _Bulls Eye hell yeah!_ I simply smile and turn around to look at Sagara "What im trying to tell you is to only talk your mind when you think it is necessary like in an important meeting or around Riku or Nobuna actually definitely around Nobuna and Riku but with everyone else dont be afraid to speak your mind ,even though you are not in the first place." The last part I muttered under my breath but Sagara seemed to get what I was trying to tell him.

"Alright i'll try to control my self around Nobuna and Riku but I cant agree with the important meetings." I simply let out a laugh and nod at him .

"Looks like thats all im getting good enough anyway get the hell out of this camp dont you have things to do?" I ask him. His eyes seem to widen as soon as I said that. He yelled out 'Crap!' as he began to run out of the camp I simply smile at him and go back to practicing with my rifle. I looked at my watch real quick it was 2:23 PM.

* * *

I was in my room again it was around 5 PM right now and I was thinking of any sort of artillery piece that is in a reachable production of the Oda weapon smiths. _Wait I got what was that wooden cart that the Koreans used that fired gunpowder-propelled arrows when Japan invaded them back in I believe either in the late 15 hundreds or the early 16 hundreds the Hw-Hwacha that is what it was called!_ I grab my laptop and open it up and search for schematics and diagrams for the Hwacha and its gunpowder-propelled arrows. I also was getting better at writing Japanese characters due to the orders for rifles I've been writing to the gunsmiths I am planning to create another group of 250 rifle men.

I was working fast as I was copying drawings,schematics,and diagrams of the Hwacha onto paper I had in my room. I let out a yawn and stretched I was already halfway done I put them away to continue with them tomorrow. Then the sliding doors opened as Riku ran in the room placed a bowl on mt table and left as fast as she appeared. I blinked...once...twice... "Uh what the hell?" You know this is the second time Riku did this the last time was when I was designing the rifles but she did not run in and run out.

I looked at the food it was same dish I had the last time she did this I simply smiled "Riku would I do without you." I simply smile and pick up the bowl and a delicious smell reached my nostrils. I pick up the chopsticks "Well then _**Bowl Appetite**_ "

* * *

 **Authors notes: You can kill me for that pun later also here is an important announcement this story will only be worked on when I feel like it during the weekends and in limited time during the week because school and all that jazz as said action will start in chapter 13 in 12 I will be introducing the Hwacha yes It will be introduced next chapter so when shit hits the fan there will be Gunpowder-Propelled arrows in the mix as well BOWL APPETITE!**


	11. Interlude part 2 Chapter 11

**Authors Notes: Yo if anyone wants to know I will also be making interludes in the future as well these are being made so I can have fun with the story the Interludes will not be very serious but the regular chapters will be so keep that in mind while reading them I make these so I can have fun making this story well even more fun making this story anyway :P** **Also I may lie about the Interludes not being serious they may be in the future :P**

* * *

 ***Play CNN World News Opening***

 **News Reporter: Breaking news today The Battle For Kabul has officially ended after 14 days of constant fighting US forces have managed to destroy Al-Qaeda forces in the city were going live to Alex who is currently in the city square that has been secured by American forces. Alex.**

 ***Scene changes to the Kabul city center in the background there is an 8 story building with all of its windows broken and with holes there are also destroyed cars and fires still burning with american troops around the area as well as tanks and Armored vehicles***

 **Alex: As you can see things are not as calm as they sa-**

 ***Gunshots are heard causing both the Camera man and reporter to duck down as a soldier grabs the reporter and drags him into cover the camera man is following them as well***

* * *

I dragged the reporter into cover I began to scan the area to where those gunshots could of came from, everyone else in the area takes cover behind bombed out cars and the tanks in the area.

"MEDIC AHHH!" My eyes widened as I looked out to see one of our guys lying on the ground covering an area at the bottom of his neck as I saw blood leaking through his gloved fingers the camera man was recording what was going on I believe.

All of us began to scan the area for an lens flare or any hints of where the fire was coming from while I was looking around two of our guys ran out of cover and began to drag him into cover then more gunshots echoed through out the city center and bullets landed around our guys hitting one of them in the head a red mist floated in the air for a second as he fell to the ground a look of shock on his face.

I saw him hit the ground with a thud as the other person who was dragging the wounded eye's widened "SHIT VINCE!" He began to shake with his eyes widen looking at his dead friend. The person he was dragging also had his eyes wide still covering his wound.

I swore as I began to look around even more for where they could of came from.

"THERE I SAW THEM IN THAT BUILDING ITS A FIVE STORY APARTMENT BUILDING TO THE EAST!" One of our guys yelled we all pointed out guns at the building even the two tanks that were in the square and we all opened fire. The sound of gunfire was deafening as we all concentrated our fire into the building.

There was a total of 60 of us in the area we were pouring on the building even the 2 tanks began to open fire with their 120mm and 50s. Unbelievably there was return fire from the building even with all the guns firing at it. A few more of our guys went down from the enemy fire.

You know it is nothing like it is in the movies where the bad guys had terrible aim that was not how it was we lost 12 of our guys in that fire fight and 9 of them were wounded then the order came.

"CEASE FIRE DAMMIT CEASE FIRE!" Only some of us stopped firing most of them were not wanting to risk the fact that they might still be alive but I doubted it most of us unloaded 2 full magazines of ammo into the building. It was also pretty far away from us as well like 200 Meters away from us you know many when they think of buildings in the East they think of the big buildings made of sandstone.

That was far from the truth most of the building here were modern made of concrete and steel I looked around and saw that the other person who tried to drag the wounded into cover died because of the return fire, from all the blood it looked like a bullet went straight through his neck.

I sigh and shake my head as I look at the reporter and camera man who were both still alive they were both in shock of what they just saw. The camera man brought the camera record me standing there with my M4 hanging from my shoulder by my sling.

Also the camera man recorded the entire thing live on television I let out a small chuckle and turn and smile for the camera.

* * *

That happened 2 years ago and I could still remember it like it was yesterday you know that footage became one of the most viewed video on YouTube in 1 day after people saw it on sent ripples through America some people demanded that Afghanistan to be annexed by the States,while others demanded that we pull out, but most wanted us to finish what we started to end it right here and now and start to root out Al-Qaeda forces more forcibly.

The people who wanted the Taliban to be removed with more force won over and we began to root out any potential or know members of the Taliban we managed to destroy them after 1 year but in the 3 years in Afgainastan around 35,000 Americans lost their lives.

Many people still debate whether it was worth it or not me personally I really did not care I just did what I had to do and move on I saw many of my fellow soldiers die and I have been wounded so many times that I was given the Purple Heart for sustaining around 14 wounds from combat. It is a wonder im still alive today. But all of that was a long time ago well now its a long time coming now If all that will happen in the future...

* * *

I was in the local gunsmith currently carving my name in both English and in Japanese characters into the stock of my gunsmiths in the Oda domain were currently producing around 27 new rifles a day,impressive but there are a lot of gunsmiths and I also standardized the processes so that every rifle has matching parts so that they can be repaired and produced more efficiently and quickly.

I was humming to myself as I was working sometimes I help out in the production of the muzzle-loaders sometimes I also make sure that no other clan gets access to the new rifles with their accuracy and reliability there are bound to be some clans who want to get their hands on these rifles. So its my job to root out corrupt smiths who would sell these guns to the other clans around us.

 _It goes in one ear and right out the other..._

6 smiths have been caught trying to sell rifles to other clans I handed them over to Nobuna who had them executed ,a bit extreme but now most of the smiths had to make a vow not to sell these rifles to any of the clans. So now no other clan can buy the rifles (Not like we have to in the first place :P) but there have been quite a few who tried to steal them but any attempts were foiled by Goemon and Maeda they both might be little kids but they are good at what they do.

I finished carving my name in Japanese onto my rifle now to carve my name in English. As I finished carving the S into the stock a man runs into the building I turned to him he simply bows his head to me "Sir the prototypes have been completed." My eyes widen.

"Already!?" I was impressed then finished it so fast "They work fast, take me to it." He nods and began to walk as I followed him I carried my rifle was slung over my shoulder as I followed him the gunsmith was located inside the training camp and the prototype was at the outskirts of the camp which was pretty big it was made to support over 100,000 troops I believe.

It took 23 minutes to get where it was and surprise surprise it was a Hwacha im surprised they managed to finish one today I just gave the blueprints yesterday the Hwacha was in a well I really dont know what they are called they are basically like a wall but made of cloth surrounding it we entered and there had an empty Hwacha and around 435 rockets ready.

I simply let out a whistle "You guys really work fast," I say I know I've been saying that a lot but still I can help be be impressed by the fact that they managed to build a hwacha in one day.

"Thank you my lord." A man says as he bows in front of me I simply frown at that.

"Stop with the lord bullshit as I am trying to tell you guys you dont have to call me 'lord' I hate it with a passion just call me sir or Salvador please" I say with obvious distress in my voice "Also stop bowing to me like im your goddamn owner do that sort of thing with Riku, Nobuna,or Niwa for Christs sake!" He simply nods and stands up.

He takes his leave... wait! "Hey whats your name!" I tried to call out to him but he already left. _Dang oh well ill see him around I suppose_ I began to mutter as I began to walk out "I hope they already informed Nobuna..." I simply walked and sat down on a log placed as a bench in the camp and pulled out my knife and started where I left off carving my name into the stock of my rifle.

I lost track of time as I was carving my name into the stock then I heard the sound of running nearing me I look up to see Nobuna's messenger wearing the dame clothes she always had _Does she wear the same clothes every day?!_ She runs up to me "Salvador,!" I smile at the fact she is using my name "Lord Nobuna requests your presence in the council room."

I simply look up at her "Whats going on?" She simply looks at me

"The Viper's son has decided to rebel and has mustered forces for battle Nobuna and the others have already started the meeting I recommend that you make haste!" My eyes widen you know we all been expecting him to make his move but this early damn that puts a wrench into my planes I simply stood up and began to run to the castle in the distance.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while I got sick and School got in the way of things sometimes I wish I could just shut myself in my room and lay down but that will never happen life has its ways of creeping up on you no matter what. Looks like the Viper's son I forgot his name ill have to re read and re watch some stuff. Also im thinking after I finish this story (I know right thinking of other stories even though in not even halfway through with this one :P) the web comic The Gamer has caught my interest im thinking of doing one with my OC Salvador either in an battlefield story or a Valkyria Chronicles or something completely different like RWBY or HOTD and others.**


	12. Chapter 12 The Crimson Grass and Marune

**A/N: Yay I got chapter 12 out also We reached over 3,000 views WOO so 3,000 people out of 7 billion that live on this planet have read my story :D and that's about what .000000000428571 of the population of the world so yea... Hope you enjoy the full chapter. Also, shout out to btrxscopez for helping with my grammar mistakes, thank you man!**

* * *

The sound of marching echoed down the road as 800 men marched along it. Their muskets shouldered and in the middle of the line were carts filled with supplies. You see I have been given orders to hold/delay the Imagawa forces coming in from the Eastern border while Nobuna and some of the others head north to help Sagara who left 3 days ago to get Saito Dousan out of Mino.

We have been marching for around 2 days and we were currently surrounded by grassland a few trees scattered along the landscape, but then two of my men come riding up on horseback. I order the troops to halt as the two riders approached they stop in front of me "Sir!" He salutes "Imagawa forces have been spotted down the road, sir!"

"How many are there and how long until they reach our position?" I ask the rider.

"Sir, I estimate around 1,500 maybe a probing unit, and I'll give around 3 hours give or take at the speed they are moving." I simply nod at them.

"MEN!" I yell to get their attention "AN IMAGAWA FORCE IS HEADING OUR WAY MEN WE MUST SET UP DEFENSIVE POSITIONS MEN GRAB AS MANY SHOVELS AS YOU CAN FROM THE CARTS AND SWITCH OUT EVERY 20 MINUTES GET TO IT!" A chorus of "yes sirs!" were heard from the line of men as the orders were repeated to those who did not hear me. We had around 540 shovels in the carts to dig foxholes and trenches.

The men got to work digging small trenches that could fit 5 men and foxholes that could hold 2 on either side of the roads, the cars were moved further back with 250 men in reserve while the rest get to work digging in. I helped out with what I could as time passed the trenches and foxholes were mostly done in 2 hours and we just needed to put the finishing touches.

I look out to the horizon with binoculars and see Imagawa banners begin to rise over the horizon "IMAGAWA FORCES APPROACHING MAN YOU POSITIONS MEN!" The men scramble into their trenches and foxholes and load their rifles, within 30 seconds most of them are done loading. I look back to the horizon with my binoculars and start to see the first men start marching over the horizon if I had to estimate I'd say they were approximately 3,500 yards away.

I will maybe take them a good 1 hour or so to get to our position markers were put out ahead of our trench line for 700,500,400,300, and 200 yards. At around 600 yards we will begin to fire.

 **Imagawa forces currently 3,000 yards away**

I simply watch their forces they began to spread into a line formation, they must have spotted us by now. The men are anxious and I don't really blame them for most of them it will be the first time firing a rifle and for others, it will be their first time in combat. I chose to grab people from spear units because they will have prior training to use spears which are what a musket with a bayonet is a spear that can shoot people.

 **Imagawa forces currently 2,000 yards away**

I simply slip myself into the trench to the left of the road and continue watching them grow closer and closer.

 **Imagawa forces currently 1,000 yards away**

I can make out the force better I can see some archers, in the back the front line was made up of spears except in the middle were samurai armed with swords.

 **Imagawa forces currently 800 yards away**

"MEN MAKE READY!" The men fully cock their rifles.

 **Imagawa forces currently 700 yards away**

"MEN, BLANKET FIRE! AIM!" 550 rifles were aimed at the enemy force and they slowly approach the 600 marker.

 **Imagawa forces 600 yards away...**

"FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces 1,245 left**

The volley fire was devastating as most of the first line of the enemy troops fell to the ground dead some still writhing on the ground but they are soon run over by the remaining advancing Imagawa forces, they are currently 500 yards away. Most of the men are ready and taking aim I bring my sword down.

"FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces 835 left**

This volley was as deadly as the last one if not more so, as even more Imagawa forces fall to the ground just to be trampled by the rest running. It sickened me how they just disregarded their wounded comrades. They were now 450 yards away the dead bodies slowing their advance slightly.

"FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces 526 left**

How are they still going after taking such heavy casualties I will never know but they just kept running at us. This will end up being the last mistake they make in their lives. "Heh…" They were mere 300 yards away from our line of trenches and foxholes and they just kept running at the 550 rifles pointed at them.

"FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces 128 left**

They were 200 yards away when I climbed out of my trench and I pull out an improvised loudspeaker which is just a piece of paper shaped into a cone. "SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL FIRE UPON YOU!" The remaining men just ignore my warning and continue running at me, I simply unslung my rifle and aimed at the commander who was in front, I was honestly surprised he was still alive. I simply take aim at the commander while the rest of the men climb out of the trenches. I was aiming for center mass. I pull the trigger causing the cock to spring forwards hitting the frizzen sending sparks into the powder pan.

*BANG*

The enemy commander falls to the ground with a hole in his chest. The men behind me standing in a 3 ranked line pull out their bayonets from behind them and attach them to their rifles with a *click* (A/N: Think of that scene from Zulu where the British soldiers that are at the drift attach their bayonets) I bring the loudspeaker up to my mouth. "THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING STOP OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE!" I hear a 'Make Ready' come from the line as the men bring their rifles up and pull back the hammars on the rifles.

The Imagawa forces stop running at us upon reaching the 200 yards mark, one last volley and they would be all killed so they simply throw down their weapons and then surrender to us. I simply smirk at this "Smart move." I order the men to let them go as we cannot support prisoners with our supplies but we stripped them of their weapons and armor and let them drift towards their forces.

 **Battle of the Crimson Grassland**

 **Imagawa Forces**

 **Dead: 1,145**

 **Wounded: 227**

 **Combat Ready: 128**

 **Oda Forces**

 **Dead: 0**

 **Wounded: 0**

 **Combat Ready: 800**

 **Outcome: Total Oda Victory**

* * *

I was walking around the battlefield the battle had ended 2 hours ago and the 355 men we let go are still in sight, we let them have their wounded back. The grass that is not covered by the dead bodies of the enemy was instead covered by an eerie crimson, the stench of blood was prevalent, there were also others walking among the enemy dead and looting them. But I was interested in the crimson grass.

I pluck a blade of the grass from the ground and to my surprise when I tried to rub it off the crimson color of blood stayed on the grass. It seemed as though the grass would forever stay a blood red crimson as a reminder of the battle that took place here. I have decided to call this battle the Battle of the Crimson Grassland. The Crimson grass was everywhere where a dead body was so the grass extended for the 600 yards to the 200-yard line from our trenches. But the bodies were still covering a significant amount of it. Some of the bodies sustained horrific wounds: legs, arms, and jaws blown off holes in their chests that are still watering the grass with their blood.

We started to drag the bodies into the trenches and fox holes what we dug and buried them in makeshift mass graves. It took us around 1 hour with all 800 of us carrying bodies and dumping them into the foxholes and trenches. It took around 30 minutes to bury them completely, after the stench of blood was still in the air. After we were done the only thing that could tip a person off that a battle took place here were the dirt mounds, the stench of blood and soon decay, and the crimson grass that covered the field.

I marshaled the troops back into a marching column we began our march down the road as our scouts still look for the main Imagawa army by following the men we released discreetly. "MEN FORWARD MARCH!" We restarted our march down the road it was evening around 4 PM when we left the bloody grass behind us. The sound of marching echoed through the countryside.

I was told before I left that the Imagawa forces numbered 25,000 men, with the recent battle that number should be around 24,000 now. The enemies have taken the border fortress Washizu and we were marching to reinforce Marune before the Imagawa main forces reach it. I head the Imagawa clan leader was in the army Imagawa Yoshimoto as well as others Asahina Yautomo, Okabe Motonobu, Matsudaira Moyonobu, Li Naomori, Honda Tadakatsu, Hattori Hanzo, and Motoyasu Matsudaira. I had faith in my men and our rifles plus we would also get an extra company, the rest of the 4th Oda rifle company, I came up with the new name instead of the Rifles of Oda. We had what was ready of the 4th and also we will also be reviving a unit of 500 rifled matchlocks in 4 days. The 4th rifles will catch up to us in two days.

 **Two Days of Marching...**

* * *

It's been four days since we left for Marune we were in a hilly area **(A/N: I have never seen Marune fortress or have I found any images or any research material about it so I will just make up what it looks like.** ) The sound of gunfire reached my ears "Men double-time it!" We began to run up the hill as soon as we crested the hill we could see Marune it was under attack by a large Imagawa force which I would guess to be around 8 to 15 thousand troops. Marune has a garrison of 3,500 I was told. The Imagawa forces were led by Motoyasu Matsudaira I was told that she had green hair had what seemed to be, panda? ears on her head and was wearing glasses. Marune was a large fort with 3 tiers of defense and the first was being bombarded by matchlock fire.

There were now 1,000 of us the rest of 4th rifles caught up with us just this morning right now it is currently 12:45 PM. It is 1556 according to Sagara, he gave me a brief history lesson. The Imagawa were attacking 4 years earlier than they should have but oh well. As the butterfly effect states that the smallest action can have immense consequences on the future like a butterfly flapping in wings in Brazil can cause a tornado in the American Midwest. I like to believe that I and Sagara with our appearance caused a major change in events.

In my case it was the invention of the flintlock mechanism 100 years early, rifling will make combat deadlier than before. But I'm getting off topic, I estimated that the enemies were 1 Klick away( **1 Kilometer if you didn't know** ) so about 6 miles.

"Men today we will face our first major battle men," I look at the men a few were shaking others were nervous "I you all are nervous I can see that I will not lie to you, I am too," The men look at me with shocked faces "but remember what we are fighting for, we are fighting for our homes and our loved ones, they, however, are fighting for riches and glory," I look out to all of them "this will be a hard fought battle men but we must remember that our cause is just and more honorable than theirs!" I yell at them men a cheer goes up "so fix your bayonets, load your rifles," The men do as they are told, "form up!" The 4 companies line up in a 3 ranked formation with gaps in between each company "Forward March!" We began to move forward in formations that imitated the Napoleonic forces. We had 4 Hwachas with us each could fire 400 arrows, each company had one.

We stopped on a hill and the Imagawa forces were a kilometer away from us. "Hwachas fire!" You see the Hwacha had a maximum range of 2 km ( **I broke my own rule about arty that can reach 850 ft only XD** ). The fuses are lit and one by one the arrows in the hwacha are launched at the Imagawa forces. The arrows are arching in the air with white smoke trailing the arrows. While the Hwachas were launching their arrows I order the men to dig in as fast a possible with the shovels that they had the same orders were relayed to the other companies. It would take the Imagawa forces around 2 hours to get into firing range at the speed that they are moving at. We were digging in like the last battle we fought back in the Crimson Grassland trenches that can hold 20 people and foxholes that could hold 2 people.

* * *

 **P.O.V Change: 3rd person**

 **Imagawa Forces**

Motoyasu Matsudaira was sitting with her subordinates with a couple absent leading the attack. Then a messenger came and went on his hands and knees before her "My lord our forces are being bombarded by some sort of arrow launcher, we are taking casualties and one of our commanders disobeyed your orders and took 3,000 men to attack the Oda forces that have arrived to reinforce the Oda castle." The messenger says.

Motoyasu adjusts her glasses "W-Well how big is the O-Oda force." She asks the messenger.

"1,000 strong" He replies

"Well he should be able to deal with them but what worries me is the arrow launches and the fact that a small force of 1,000 was just sent." Motoyasu is sitting on her horse watching the arrows start to fall onto their forces.

"He also reports that the Oda force is digging into the hill." He points at the hill that the Oda forces are on. She looks and sees them digging fortifications and watches and white trails go into the air from behind them.

"G-Give him an extra 1,000" The messenger nods and runs off.

* * *

 **P.O.V Change: Salvador**

 **On the hill**

The men had almost completed their task in 1 hour, an Imagawa force of 4,000 is moving to attack us the hwachas were currently reloading after the volley they fired causing some casualties to the enemy. I sent up the 4th rifles to skirmish with the enemy force that is approaching our position, the sound of gunshots can be heard easily over the sounds of shovels digging into the dirt. I was watching the skirmishers and they were doing decent against the Imagawa forces.

Armed with the OLR they can hit targets 900 yards away if they fire in volleys. A kilometer is 1,000 yards so the skirmishers were just 100 yards in front of our trenches. "Get back here the enemy is moving into firing range!" I yell "MEN GET TO YOUR POSITIONS AND FIRE AT MY COMMAND!" The 4th Oda was running back into their trench as the enemy force approached us.

It will take them around 20 minutes to get to our position on top of the hill.

 **Imagawa forces: 3,675**

They are now 800 yards away from us the men of the 4th ORC were in their trenches are ready to fire. "FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces: 2,855**

It was just a repeat of the last battle we fought they took, even more, heavier casualties than before. I watched as some of the men in the regiment began to run away while the rest started to run up the hill as fast as they could. At the pace they are at now it can take them 5 minutes to reach us. "FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces: 2,025**

A lot more of the enemy troops started to rout and started to run down the hill as most of the bodies of their comrades rolled down to the base of the hill dead from the last volley. "Fire!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa forces: 1,256**

This was the last volley causes the enemy force to shatter and ran down the hill as even more bodies collapsed and fell down the steep slope. The men get ready to fire another volley but I stop them. "Men at ease, we have won but strengthen our defenses and get ready for the next attack, steel your nerves this is not the end."

 **1st Battle over the hilltop***

 **Imagawa forces**

 **Dead: 2,000**

 **Wounded: 343**

 **Routed: 1, 657**

 **Combat ready: 1,324**

 **Oda Forces**

 **Dead: 0**

 **Wounded: 50**

 **Combat ready: 950**

 **Outcome: Total Oda Victory**

* * *

 **A/N: And that ends this chapter, 2 bloody battles against the Imagawa and more to come in the next battle and also I need a name for the last battle I will choose the one I like the most in the reviews so hope you enjoyed and leave a review! Caio.**


	13. Chapter 13 2nd Battle at Marune

**A/M: We will now continue the fight over Marune fortress, currently the Imagawa have taken substantial casualties on their first attack on the hill so let us continue from where we last left off. Also, shout out to btrxscopez for fixing a lot of my grammar mistakes. Anyway, FORWARD TO BATTLE!**

* * *

It's been two hours since the attack on our hilltop position and the men dug in further than before, the 1st ORC was skirmishing with the main Imagawa force causing as many casualties as possible against the Imagawa forces. The sound of gunfire from both sides fills the air as I watch arrows rain down upon the 1st ORC but due to their very loose formation, there were minimal causalities among their ranks. Unfortunately, there are still a few unlucky bastards who manage to catch an arrow, I hope they are just wounded not dead.

The Imagawa forces have halted their attacks of Marune but I got a report telling me that the commander had died from a stray bullet while they were under bombardment from Imagawa matchlock fire. I was simply observing the enemy force as they were moving around and the men who were being shot at were trying their best to fire back at the Skrims. A couple of my men were running up and down to the 1st Orc's position to resupply them with ammo and carry the wounded back to our lines.

Also, I've got reports that Nobuna managed to get Sagara and Saito out of Mino and thank God they are all alive. I was worried about Sagara, can't let Nobuna lose her main love interest heh. The reports also state that they will be mustering more troops before the march out east to help me but it would take them 8 or so days, this means I went from having to hold them off for 30 days to just 8. I honestly don't think I could have delayed them for 30 days.

I watch as 2 of my men carry a crate of ammunition down the hill towards the 1st ORC's position. I am very relieved that the Imagawa don't have any artillery pieces to bombard our trenches but they do have archers luckily these are being held back by the 1st. As I was watching our opponents move towards the 1st another volley of arrows fell onto the 1st inflicting a handful of casualties.

I watched as the Imagawa began to gather an even larger force to assault our hill I order a messenger to tell the 1st ORC to move back to their trenches, one of my men runs down to the 1st's position to relay the orders to their commanding officer. I observe as he yells at the men and they start to run back up the hill to their trenches. The 1st's commanding officer runs towards me. He stops in front of me and salutes.

"Sir"

"How many dead?" I ask him

"Sir, we lost 12 to arrow barrages." He answers with a nod.

"How many wounded?" I question him further

"30, Sir, " He says

I simply nod "Get back to your men." he gives one last 'sir' and returns to his trenches. I go back to observing the Imagawa forces gathering, they don't attack us, however, instead of moving to attack the fort, a significantly smaller group of Imagawa troops move to engage us, I was thinking about my options. I could start an attack on their forces bu-

 ***BOOM***

My thoughts were cut off by an explosion behind our lines I look behind me to see our carts that carried our ammunition were blown up and currently on fire. How the hell did they do that?! Then I saw 5 people dressed as ninjas attack the men nearest to what used to be an ammo depot. "Ninjas behind us take them down!" The men around me turn and fire at them but with inhuman speed, they manage to avoid the hail of bullets.

Then I unsheathe my sword to block an attack from a sword wielding ninja, I swiftly unholster my pistol and shoot him in the chest, "Gah"... make that her. Her body collapses onto the ground as I look for the others only for a smoke bomb to go off causing myself and everyone around me to cough wildly. When the smoke clears the enemy ninja are gone leaving the ninja girl on the ground.

"Dammit!" I look down at her "Take her to the rear and place her with the wounded try to treat her wounds I would like to ask her some questions later." I simply let out a sigh "someone take inventory of how many rounds we have left and distribute them evenly among the men," I yell as I sigh again and mutter "this will be a lot harder than I thought." The men start running to do their jobs and to attempt to save as much ammo as they could before the Imagawa attack.

Then behind me, I hear war horns going off I look upon the battlefield at the Imagawa forces to see a large number of Imagawa reinforcements arriving, This is definitely going to be harder than I thought...

I was watching the Imagawa force of 10,000 marching to our position and the 12,000 going to attack the fort I was beginning to feel nervous, Do we have enough ammo to fight them I mean of course we could make them rout but they will just come back we need to kill as many as possible. I also see two horsemen leading from the front must be two of the Imagawa generals reported to have been with the army. Our men only have 15 rounds each so once we run out cold steel is the only option.

They were about 1 Klick away when I unsling my M4 and check for the wind, there was no wind. I smile and take aim, the maximum range for an M4 in 3,600 meters and he is only 1,000 meters away he was in perfect range I adjust for drop and slowly pull the trigger.

*BANG*

One of the enemy generals clutches his chest then falls off his horse I don't give the other one time to react as I take aim at him.

*BANG*

I miss my second shot my bullet hitting one of the men behind him and fire again.

*BANG*

The second enemy general falls off his horse as well I smile at my handy work as both generals lie on the ground in pools of their own blood, the Imagawa forces stop confused only for a man to run forward yelling at them as they start to follow him and run up the hill. I order the men to make ready and aim, we had 868 men in the trenches the 50 wounded from the 1st battle were combat ready as I can see them with the bandages covering their wounds. I look to see them 800 yards away and gaining.

"FIRE!"

 ***FWOOM***

 **Imagawa Forces: 9,135**

The volley was devastating I saw plumes of blood contrast against the green that the Imagawa were wearing, some of the banners were sprayed with blood as they run up the hill. Most of the men were finished loading in 15 seconds instead of the normal 30.

"FIRE!"

 ***FWOOM***

 **Imagawa Forces: 8,255**

The devastation and death that we are causing are just shocking. You would think after the last battle they would learn it was a bad idea to just run at us like this but it seems like that they did not.

"FIRE!"

*FWOOM*

 **Imagawa Forces: 7,125**

They were 600 yards away from us and if I'm correct our men only have 12 rounds left each. I see some of the men at the back of the Imagawa force turn back and run away and down the hill and I smirk at their Smart move

"FIRE!"

 ***FWOOM***

 **Imagawa Forces: 6,055**

Even more, men start to retreat from our fire as the sound of hooves reaches our ears, I blink and look to see Imagawa horsemen as they began to close in I frown before yelling "FOCUS FIRE ON THE CAVALRYMEN FIRE!"

 ***FWOOM***

 **Imagawa Forces: 5,645**

I quickly realized the enemy cavalry were closing in too fast for another volley "MEN BRACE YOURSELVES FOR CAVALRY ATTACK!" I yell I prepare my M4 and bring it to full-auto I aim in the cavalry's general direction and hold down the trigger. My fire takes down a large amount of the enemy horsemen but not enough as my gun clicks empty and I pull out my K-bar and attach it as a bayonet. I also eject the empty mag and place it into a pocket before grabbing another one and shove it into my rifle. I bring the firing pin back to the chamber, I only have around 4 mags left.

The Imagawa clashes against my men in the trenches who are stabbing at their horses. There were around 200 of them. I climb out of my trench deflecting a spear thrust at me from a horseman to my right. I shoot him off his horse with a single shot and then look around to assess the situation, our men are currently fighting the enemy cavalry while enemy infantry continues to charge up the hill.

We could not hold our position so I order a retreat and have then burned the hwachas during our fight with the Imagawa "MEN WERE GETTING OUT OF HERE RETREAT COME ON LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BURN THE HWACHAS AND ANY WEAPONS WE DON'T NEED, DON'T LET THEM FALL INTO IMAGAWA HANDS!" The men, not busy fighting follow my orders as I take down another horseman with a bullet to the chest, the guns we did not need and the hwachas were set to the torch. The rest of the men start to retreat and run the rest of the cavalry are gunned down as everyone on the hill began to retreat from the hill.

* * *

 **2nd Battle over the Hilltop***

 **Imagawa Forces**

 **Dead: 4,038**

 **Wounded: 483**

 **Routed: 800**

 **Combat Ready: 5,645**

 **Oda Forces**

 **Dead: 345**

 **Wounded: 50**

 **Routed: 601**

 **Combat Ready: 551**

 **Outcome: Costly Imagawa Victory**

* * *

 **One Day Later**

We managed to escape from the Imagawa forces and we were currently on route to a village named Coda* it was set as our rallying point if we were ever to go on a full scale retreat like at Marune Currently there are only parts of the 1st and 4th with me the 2nd and 3rd are somewhere out there hopefully making their way to Coda I had a messenger ride to the unit of rifled matchlocks to inform them to link up with us at Coda. So combined I only have 231 men with me. I was carrying the wounded ninja girl on my back. I noted that from both the battles there were around 100 wounded we only had 65 of them with us.

I watch as my men supported each other as we marched to the rally point, we were currently in a forest and the sound of leaves rustling in the wind and birds chirping reached my ears as the soft breeze is felt. It was peaceful which is a huge contrast to the battles that occurred yesterday. I allow out a soft sigh and listen to the music of nature around us as we reached a dirt road that led to Coda.

* * *

 **5 Hours Later**

 **Coda Village**

I was talking to the village elder "What do you mean you are going to stay?!"

I can't help but sigh the elder did not want to let our forces camp in the village center because he is afraid the Imagawa might find out they were housing Oda troops, if they find out they might send a raiding party to burn the village to the ground and he was not willing to take the risk. "Look I understand where you're coming from," I cross my arms and stare at him "but this is the only rally point that was set in the event of defeat and around 700 troops are making their way here and I don't think they will be as kind as I am so I will ask you one more time let us stay here," He opens his mouth "before you answer that I with ask Lord Oda to pay for any supplies we ask of you village at a reasonable price of course and we will also protect this village from any bandits or Imagawa troops is the acceptable, Sir?" I ask him a calm and firm voice.

The elder concedes and lets our men camp in the village center. Coda is a quaint village as only around 500 people live here. I had 2 man patrols looking for any imagawa forces or bandits that approach the village, I walk out of the elder's house and duck under the door frame as I tell the men to make camp in the village center which was very large for some reason about 150 feet in each direction if you stand in the middle.

In one day the unit of matchlocks will link up with us, we just have to wait for the rest of the men to make their way here and I just hope they don't desert and turn into bandits, most of the bandits I've seen were deserters from the Oda and Imagawa armies. As soon as that thought left my mind a soldier runs up to me his rifle in his hands. "Sir, a group of our men has been spotted sir but it looks like they ran into some trouble in the way here."

"How many are there?" I ask as I follow him.

"From what we've seen there are around 100 of them, also sir," He looks at me, I raise my eyebrow "your boots untied." I blink and look down to see my boots were not untied I then hear the sound of running and look up to see the person I was following running away.

..."What the fuck?" I just stood there silent then I just continued to walk thinking that was weird. So a group of 100 of our men is approaching so now there are 331 men to defend this village and an extra 500 arriving tomorrow.

* * *

 **7 days till Oda troops are mobilized**

 **May 21st, 1556**

 **1:45 PM**

 **Estimated amount of Oda soldiers to be mobilized 15,000**

 **Imagawa soldiers 17,000**

 **The Imagawa have taken the two border forts of Marune and Washizu**

 **Current position: Worrying**

* * *

 **A/N: Now that's chapter 13, we have suffered our first defeat and lost half of our men. Anyway thank you guys for all the support and yes I do live in Temecula. In the next chapter, we shall rally our forces and take the initiative from the Imagawa and attempt to stop their advance to Kyoto Caio! Also, does anyone object to Salvador "Finding" some weapons from any era from Victorian to modern sent to this era the same way he was?**

 ***Did anyone get the reference I hope so if not then it's a reference to Coda village from GATE and thus the JSDF fought there! (In this case, it's the ODF (Oda Defence Force) ... I should totally use that name later...**


	14. Chapter 14 Okehazama

**A/N: Hello what's up everyone, well depending on where you are either the sky or the ceiling of your room. Hope you enjoy this chapter like you did the last one I hope.**

* * *

 **Beta: btrscopez**

* * *

 **Disclaimer (I feel like adding these now just in case): I do not own Oda Nobuna no Yabou or any of the weapons shown in this work of fiction, the only thing I own is my OC.**

* * *

 **Coda Village**

 **3 days later**

The defenses around the village were starting to shape up trenches, foxholes, stakes, and bamboo barricades in the street. The matchlocks have since arrived and we managed to gather the rest of the men who were scattered during the retreat, we now had a total of 1,200 troops defending the village. There were around 1,000 men armed with flintlock or matchlock rifles and 200 were armed with various melee weapons varying from spears and swords to even farm tools.

Also some good news I received, Nobuna managed to get the army mobilized faster than expected so an army of 15,000 Oda troops is marching our way however the bad news is that the Imagawa forces managed to bypass Coda so the Oda and Imagawa armies are both heading to fight near a mountain named Okehazama, my scouts have just reported in that 5,000 Imagawa troops have already reached the Okehazama and has set up camp.

I let out a sigh and yell to my men to prepare to move out, it was frustrating that the enemy decided to just bypass us, putting all our effort in fortifying the village to waste, but I guess not everything will go my way, just like at the 2nd battle of Bloody Base*. Did I mention it was 10 PM? The men were groggy but did not question my orders, also the 200 village militia decided to come with us despite my warnings. I walk to the front of the marching formation "MARCH WITH HASTE MEN, WE REACH OKEHAZAMA IN 1 DAY!" We begin our long march to defeat the Imagawa once and for all.

* * *

 **Okehazama**

 **12 hours later**

We all stood upon a steep incline overlooking the Imagawa camp. It was currently 10 Am since we arrived faster than I thought we would. I watch the Imagawa forces partying and drinking and for a moment I see Nobuna's little brother down there?! I blink and look again and lo and behold Tsuda Nobusmi is there with a bunch of girls partying alongside Imagawa Yoshimoto.

I smirk smart boy distracting her allowing the army to arrive undetected Maybe he is not so useless after all. Looks like we're going to have to wait for the Oda main force to arrive.

 **3 Hours later**

 **1:00 PM**

When the hell is Nobuna going to arrive with her forces they-

*BOOM*

The sound of thunder interrupts my train of thought as it begins to rain hard, I bring my hand forward and feel the salvo of raindrops impact me. I grimace as the matchlocks are useless in this weather and although the flintlocks can be used it's to a limited degree as the rain increases the chances of a misfire. I order the men to fix their bayonets for the upcoming battle. I returned to observing the enemy camp and then I noticed something rather odd because instead of the normal green banners I saw during the battle of the Bloody Base* there were Orange banners, did the colors signify different generals or something else. I did not dwell on that thought for long however as I saw Oda banners begin to congregate on the other side of the valley.

I observe them charge down at the enemy and the confused Imagawa forces attempt to move all of their forces to defend against the charging Oda, I smirk at this development and unsheathe my sword "CHARGE!" We somehow make it down the side of the cliff and we crash into the flank of the Imagawa forces causing mass panic among them. The sound of war cries, screams of pain, hooves, and the sound of steel on steel rang throughout the battlefield as we collide with the Imagawa flank. I cut down 2 with two quick slashes of my sword as I make my way past the Imagawa lines and towards the Imagawa camp.

"RAH!" I dodge a swipe and bash my opponent's nose in with the metal pommel at the end of the handle of my sword and continue running, the blood of my enemies splatters across my hands as I continue my mad dash towards the enemy camp. I see Riku enter the camp by jumping off her horse with a war cry. She hits the ground sending 2 Imagawa soldiers flying into the camp's cloth walls, knocking the walls over, I hear a scream from inside the camp.

"Someone, protect me!" I hear from inside.

"Imagawa Yoshimoto, prepare to die!" Wait Riku was actually going to kill her? I thought we were just going to capture her, with that thought I run faster towards the screams of the seemingly doomed Imagawa Yoshimoto, I mean she may be our enemy but she is still a little girl for fuck's sake!

"How dare you!" I hear Imagawa yell

"It's the way of the world," I hear Riku say "your life is mine!"

"I don't want to die!" I hear a splash of water as I get close to one of the cloth walls of the camp "I don't want to die here!"

Then I hear Sagara yell as I cut open one of the cloth dividers to see... I drop my sword in shock and facepalm at the sight of Sagara groping Riku "AGH!"

"If we kill a hot girl like that!" Sagara was still groping poor Riku while I was facepalming hard "I'll regret it for the rest of my life!" Riku was just whimpering for Sagara to stop repeatedly "Don't kill her! Please!"

"I-I won't kill her," She looks up with her eyes closed and tears in the corners of her eyes "I won't kill her, so stop fondling my breasts!" She drops her halberd

"I'm glad you understand" He began to walk towards Imagawa.

"I've been tainted" Riku was on her knees.

I watch as Sagara grabs the umbrella on the ground and holds it over Imagawa "Who are you?"

"Nobuna's retainer, Sagara Yoshiharu" I just sighed and walk over to Riku and rub her shoulders comfortingly.

"You will be fine this is not the first time you've been groped against your will, it's not your fault that Sagara is a massive pervert," I say as I rubbed her shoulders I'm one to be talking...

"The war is over, surrender." Sagara ignored me and continued to talk to Imagawa trying to get her to surrender. I don't pay attention to what Sagara was saying as I am comforting Riku. They talked for a short while then.

"I guess there is no alternative," I look at them "I'll let you off easy, just this time, you don't look bad." Sagara just smiles at her.

"Thank you." Sagara lets out a sigh of relief as I walk up behind him and place my hand on his shoulder.

He looks up at me as Riku continued sulking behind us about how this was the second time this has happened "You know Nobuna would love to hear about this." I wish I recorded that his face went pale in an instant as a look of horror was etched onto his face, it was utterly hilarious...

* * *

We were on a hill and spread throughout the valley where all the Oda troops that participated in the battle, there were a lot less than I thought there would, I'm going to have to write up a hefty casualty report after this. I was standing between Niwa and Riku while Nobuna was standing in front of us "Hey Nobuna I've got two reports of the two battles I fought at Marune do you want them or not?" She looks at me.

"Later when we get to the castle." I simply nod and place the two reports in a pocket in my vest for safe keeping. Anyway next to Riku was Sagara and Maeda Riku currently had her hand on her chest looking downcast. I simply chuckle and Niwa looks at me with a brow raised but says nothing.

Nobuna looks over at me and Sagara "It's thanks to you both." She smiles Sagara looks proud of himself.

"Then I need to receive a reward" Nobuna simply walks to him and smiles then in an instant his head is on a rock with Nobuna's foot placed firmly on his head.

Sagara was attempting (and failing) to get up "I heard from Riku and Salvador that you tainted her by groping her!" She pressed her foot into his cheek so hard that the rock his head was on shattered causing me to blink. Welp it's official Sagara's head is denser than a rock, I laugh a bit creepily.

"Kukukukukukuku" I laugh causing everyone to look at me and take a step back. "Just ignore me I'm just enjoying myself... Sukuk"

"Anyway My lady the victory cheer," Niwa says.

Nobuna takes her foot off Sagara and brings her sword up "Hip-hip-"

"HOORAY!" The entire army cheers, it was deafening and awe inspiring.

* * *

 **Kiyosu**

I was currently looking over a map with some of the few male generals while Nobuna and everyone else was at a picnic, I was talking about organizing a unit of 500 men purely for logistics to help support the military with supplies. Their main job was to constantly cart supplies to the army they would also be protected by military police who I have already organized who are to keep order in places we have occupied and as stated protect our supply lines from raids. We all agreed on the mobilization of military police and logistics companies, we already have volunteers from the civilian population to fill those jobs in.

The next topic was the suppression of bandits in Owari province. while there are significantly fewer bandits in Owari than in other provinces it still hurts trade and the flow of income into the coffers. I offered a plan called 'Swift Justice' where we have 4 man patrols on horseback throughout the province looking for any bandit hideouts, then to report them and have small detachments from the army crush them, anyone who surrenders will force into manual labor, the severity depending on their crime. A bit dreary but needed because the more labor forces we have the faster I will be able to help grow this town into a city.

Petty robbery 5 years, rape 15, murder 25, and etc may be a bit too much but that's the point of punishments for a crime it deters anyone from committing it, the same thing goes for anyone in the civilian population for committing those crimes. If you are wondering how I am able to do all of this without Nobuna's consent I offered her a deal that I will have free reign to do what I want but anything I do can be reversed by her if she says so.

That was all this meeting was to do so I dismissed everyone and left the castle. I decided to walk around the streets and as I was walking I noticed that there were a lot more people on the streets than there was the last time I was here. That is a good thing as this means that Kiyosu was growing. Then I hear what seems like trouble, I see 2 men and 1 women, the woman was wearing a pink kimono, one of the guys was wearing blue traditional clothes and glasses, and the last guy, to be honest, looked like shit, he was wearing a red 'coat?' and had a white undershirt, the two men were armed with the one in blue having 2 swords signifying he was a samurai while the other guy had a sole sword on his back it was interesting scene, to say the least.

I decide to walk up to them, the one with the red coat notices and looks towards me "Who the hell are you?" I chuckle.

"You seem like a decent person, names Salvador Elacion nice to meet you," I say with a slight smile.

"What the hell kind of name is Salvador Elacion?" He asks with clear his hostility being as clear as day as he slowly reaches for his sword.

"Mugen wait!" The woman says but now that I have a closer look she seems like she is still in her teens.

I simply smile "Now, now no need to be hostile it's just you three look interesting and not in a bad way I assure you." I say with a smile causing them to be very cautious around me Man I love messing with people also what kind of name is Mugen?

The man in the blue clothes speaks up "And how are we interesting to you?"

I shrug and was about to speak but then I hear a growl from one of them. They stand there as I stare at them and sweat was visually running down their faces "You all want something to eat?" They all nod "well follow me I'm friends with the owner of a tavern as long as I pay it will be fine."

* * *

So here I was sitting in Nene's father's Tavern with three complete strangers who were eating like there was no tomorrow. "So what are you three doing here in this city of ours?" I ask "Actually before you answer that what are your names?" They answer with their names and since they were eating I was barely able to make sense of them out the girl was named Fuu, the samurai Jin, and vagabond Mugen.

Jin stops eating "Who are you?"

I smile "I'm nobody important."

"Really because everyone who says that phrase are usually very important in my experiences." I smile at him.

"Okay, you've got me, what if I was to say I was in the Oda military?" Both Mugen and Fuu look up at me.

"You-you're a samurai!" Fuu looks up at me.

I shake my head "I prefer the word soldier."

"Just how far up are you?" Mugen asks me with suspicion.

"I can say defy the princesses orders with little punishment?" A mere moment after those words leave my mouth Fuu's eyes widen. "Names Salvador Elacion, commander of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Oda Rifle Companies."

"Why would a person high up as you be buying food for a group of travelers like us?" Jin asks.

"Well I feel like you 3 have an interesting story to tell and no matter how childish it sounds I love stories. Now then, can you tell me your story or no?" Mugen looks at me.

"Why would we d-" I interrupt him

"I'll keep the food coming and you will be welcome to come by anytime. Just go to the castle gate and ask to see me" Mugen sits down and I smile. Fuu looks up at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" I simply nod "now tell me your story."

I may seem calm at first but how the hell is the characters from Samurai Champloo doing here?! I mean I understand this is place is an alternate universe from our world but still, I did not expect this. Anyway, they tell me their story which was basically episodes 1 through 4 but modified to fit the time period, the original Samurai Champloo took place after the Sengoku period during the 1600s.

As they finish their story I looked at Fuu "You really need a way to fight back.." She just blushes. I pull out a sheathed knife from my vest, not my K-bar but a secondary knife, I give it to Fuu "you are going to need this " I simply stand up and began to walk away from them.

" Wait don't you want-" I wave my hand to stop their sentence.

"None of my business anyway I have a feeling we will meet again somewhere down the road, so Caio!" I say as I walk out of the tavern leaving a confused trio behind me.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you all loved that any way we are now officially almost to chapter 15 also Mugen, Jin, and Fuu will probably make another appearance later in the story sorry if I did not get their personality correct I have only watched episodes 1-4 of Samurai Champloo.**

 ***I decided to call the battle at Marune the battle of bloody base**


	15. Chapter 15 R&R and R&D

**A/N: So this chapter will be development and growth of Salvador's Military Forces and Kiyosu also I have been playing Nobunaga's Sphere of Influence and I just realized that Nagoya, not Kiyosu is the Oda capital so yea...  
**

* * *

 **Beta: btrscopez**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Oda Nobuna I really don't, really if I did I wouldn't be writing this fic. The only thing I own is my OCs  
**

* * *

 **Kiyosu**

 **May 31st, 1556**

I was walking around Kiyosu Nobuna made me the overseer of this castle town there were 3 districts the Military, Civilian and, Industrial as I designated them. The industrial district is exactly how it sounds craftspeople and workshops. The Civilian contains housing etc. The Military district contains barracks, weapon smiths, and armories. I currently have been working on the development of a new district and new Industrial district when I was given control last month there were 10,000 people here now there are 30,000.

Currently, the amount of Bandits has reduced significantly due to military crackdown Operation 'Swift Justice' is a great success. In other news, I'm setting up my own permanent army most of them consist of the men who fought with me during the campaign against the Imagawa which is around 500. I pay them directly with cash and drill them to install discipline into them to prevent them from looting unless I order them to it was also to make sure that they don't drink of the job or smoke Opium which helped lead to the Chinese defeat during the 1st and 2nd Opium wars as they say those who don't know history are doomed to repeat it.

I won't be doomed to repeat that bit of history at least. Anyway, im getting off the topic of the development of Kiyosu due to the massive growth the Civilian district grew significantly there were many people talking and walking around the-

"OOF!" I feel something hit my legs as I look down to see a little kid had run into me the area around me had gone silent instantly and people in the area watch me. Did they really expect me to hurt the kid or something it's just a little kid for god's sake! I kneel down and bring the kid to his feet and pat him I look at him.

"You okay kid?" I ask the kid simply looks up at me and nods timidly "well go to your parents it's dangerous for a kid like you to be wandering alone in a big town like this." The kid simply nods again and runs off I simply stand back up and continue walking to my destination. The castle, it was just earthworks that were 10 meters tall I simply walk up the dirt ramp and thought the wooden gate think of Shogun 2 total war the basic castle.

I was the only officer here really no one else was here only the guards and the people who work in the Tenshu that's it, there were 4 wooden towers one in each corner each with 2 men armed with OLRs (Oda Long Rifles) there were also 2 man patrols on the walls a bit unneeded. I walk into the Tenshu it was a bit cooler and take off the two swords on my hips and carry both in one hand as I walked up to my room on the second floor.

I opened the sliding door to see a ninja I simply sigh "What is it this time?" The ninja simply turned around to reveal a woman you guys remember her right? The ninja I shot back at Bloody Base, she was under the command of Hattori Hanzo before I shot her and for some reason, he put her under my command her name was ***** Aki Haruka she was 5 foot 9 has brown eyes and black hair.

"Nothing really important has happened." She states

"Then why are you here?" my eyebrow raised. Also if you are wondering how she is okay with this, she's not okay with this but as I quote ' _I have to follow orders no matter how much I dislike them_ ' I can respect that but it's still a bit awkward between me and her. I mean who would not be I shot her and now she has to follow my orders.

She gives me a glare I just stare back with a blank expression I simply place my swords on the ground. "Look I should be the one who has something against you I mean your sabotage got 500 of my men killed," She winces a bit "look its been 1 month you are the one whose making this hard on both of us and also I have found out a long time ago that hating people is useless or counter-productive unless the absolutely deserve it," I glare at her with a scowl "many people would believe that you deserve to be killed for the lives you took," I look at her she looks very nervous, I smiled and let out a chuckle "man, I'm such a hypocrite I talk about how many would think you deserve to die for the deaths of 500 while I ordered the deaths of over 5,000 Imagawa troops and shot 2 Imagawa generals myself!" I began to laugh at my hypocrisy like it was my favorite joke unnerving Aki even more. I calm myself down and look at her "Look I understand you hold a grudge against me for shooting you but remember hate can get people killed, " She opens her mouth to say something but I cut her off "trust me I know I spent 3 years fighting in a desert because of it," I simply sigh and rub my eyes "you're dismissed." I look at her she simply looks at me.

"Hai." She simply bows to me slightly and disappears in shadows, looks like I'm starting to get somewhere for the entire last month she wouldn't even bow to me but I liked it better when she didn't bow to me, to be honest. I let out a yawn and look at the time it was currently 8 pm whelp time to sleep.

* * *

 **10 Days later...**

 **June 9th**

I was currently standing in a tower viewing a bronze cannon in the training field. I was smiling widely at it, the 12-pound Napoleon with a range of 1,600 which is almost a mile 3 more are to be produced and currently I had the men train with the one we had right now and shot at targets 1,500 yards away outside of the military district currently we only had solid shot, Explosive shot, and canister. The bombs have fuses that can be modified from 5 to 30 seconds.

I currently had explosive shells in the development and percussion caps.

 ***boom***

The sound of a cannon going off reaches my ears as 4 seconds later an impact is seen on the target. Smoke surrounds the area the cannon is but the crew starts to reload swabbing the bore to snuff out any remaining sparks and then to dry it. They load the powder and ram it down the barrel, next comes the explosive shot it gets rammed in as well, putting in the fuse and lighting it.

 ***boom***

4 seconds dirt shoots up from the target mound then. It goes up in an explosion tossing, even more, dirt into the air as dust shoot up from around the explosion from shrapnel. I smile widely as soon as the rest are produced a nice demonstration to Nobuna and everyone else was in order.

* * *

 **4 hours later**

The cannon was stored into an armory as the 1st and 2nd ORC were spread out in 20 squads of 25 men standing and crouching each with a designated leader they were wearing to what looks like Union uniforms from the American Civil war the main differences were instead of the normal brass letters U.S on the caps they had the flower of the Oda clan and the pants are a light grey while the coats are black with a bit of yellow on some parts of the uniform also they had shovels strapped to their backs, they also have shoulder pads and chest plates the armor was relatively light so that it doesn't restrict their movement.

Also, a bit more on the chain of command every company is split into 10 squads of 25 men and every squad can be split into fire teams of 5 people and 125 men or 5 squads makes up a platoon. So in a single rifle company, there are 50 fire teams,10 squads, or 2 platoons. Then there are the companies themselves 250 men each I only have 4 of these companies the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th ORC. 2 ORCS make up a section while 4 or more companies make up a brigade which I'm in command of the only one.

Currently we are practicing section combat we have already practiced fire team and squad drills now were working on section fighting and then after that brigade fighting. I look at my watch it was currently 6:00 PM and the sun was going down with nice oranges and yellows painted across the evening sky. I was holding a loud speaker which was basically just a paper cone with a handle attached to it.

"TAKING FIRE!" I yell into it the men in the field crouched lower or hit the dirt immediately I was about to yell more orders but shadows appearing next to me interrupt me. I look to see Aki had appeared "what is it?" I ask with my eyebrow raised. She simply gives me a letter and disappears into shadows again. I still will not get used to that I yell into the loud speaker "RETURN FIRE!"

The sound of rifles going off with their signature *boom* reaches my ears but I pay no attention and read the letter. Ok I'll give you guys a basic rundown it was basically a visit from Nobuna, Sagara, Niwa, Riku, Saito Dosan, and the new girl Mitsuhide Akechi to inspect how Kiyosu was doing they will be staying for a small bit like 5 days they will be here by tomorrow I fold the letter and place it and place it into one of my pockets. I simply watch as my men practice their shooting while laying down and crouching and sigh it is going to be a long five days soon.

I just really hope Sagara does not flirt with Aki she would probably stab him... No not probably defiantly stab him.

I rub my forehead I hope they don't expect much out of me because I really feel like being lazy but might as well arrange some food or something for them when the reach the Tenshu. Wait hmmm... _I wonder if any of them ever had a hamburger... wait_ I realize how long it been since I've eaten a pizza or a burger the thought of one makes me salivate I should totally introduce burgers and pizzas right now. The great Idea entered my head I yelled into the loud speaker "THAT'S IT FOR TODAY GREAT JOB DISMISSED!" I ran to the ladder and slid down it and began to run to where the cooks live.

* * *

 **A/N: Yo the next few chapters will be R &R (Rest and Recovery) and R&D (Research and Development) basically interludes until Inabayama Arc so yea. Also, does adding 12lb Napoleon cannons seem a bit too much but oh well it will make things a lot more interesting. **

**Also I'm in need of OCs /names for company commanders for the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, and 4th ORCs send then to me either by review or PM, please.**

 ***I came up with the name Aki Haruka from looking up female Japanese names and finding ones that fit.**


	16. Chapter 16 The visit and a new Era

**A/N: Also in the last chapter I forgot to say this anyone with any art skills I would love to see someone draw the uniforms I described in the last chapter if you could that would be awesome! Also, we have officially reached over 5,000 views and now have 24 favorite thanks to all those who took their time to read this story and fav or follow it thank you and now only .000000667% of the world's population have read my story, it's slowly growing!**

 **Japanese:** "Yo what's up Sagara!"

 **English: "Yo what's up Sagara!"**

 **Guest: The 12 pounder Napoleon is an Amercian Civil War Era weapon also the industrialization of Kiyosu will be happening soon.**

* * *

 **Beta: btrscopez  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Oda Nobuna only my OCs  
**

* * *

 **Kiyosu**

 **June 10th, Saturday**

I was waiting with two of my soldiers for Nobuna and the others to arrive it was currently 10 AM and I squint to see horses there they are, took them awhile there were 4 horses approaching Saito was on a horse with a teenager with uh I think is purple hair I'm not sure and a vibrant blue kimono. They stop in front of me I simply smile "Nice to see you all again it's been 40 days I mean you couldn't send me any updates going on around the capital?" I ask with my eyebrow raised. **"Also Sagara did you do anything stupid?"**

Sagara seemed offended **"What!"** He yells at me **"Are your expectations of me that low!"** I simply look at him and nod, during all of this everyone else were looking at us and watching our exchange in English confused.

"Anyway welcome to Kiyosu," I say

"Salvador nice to see you again." Niwa smiles behind her fan.

Everyone else says their greetings to me though the new girl Akechi watches me warily and observes me I simply look at her and smile "Anyway it's a bit crowded and I don't think you're going to be able to go around on horses so yeah." Everyone just dismounts "anyway welcome to Kiyosu do you guys want to visit the military district before we get to the castle?"

Nobuna says yes before any of them could answer I simply shrug "Okay then we will just visit the main armory there are 5 of them the main one and 4 secondary ones, follow me." I say as I began to walk everyone else follows on foot due to the crowded streets horses are a bit too big.

"My, my, my Kiyosu has grown since the last time we were here," Niwa says as she looks around "80 points." She says.

"When I was first assigned here I took a census there were around 10,000 people here now there are around 30,000 people living here," I say with pride in my voice as the were looking around they see they notice patrols of 2 people with matchlocks and swords and on their chest plates it says military police they point that out to me. "really none of you got the letter about the formation of MP units?" I ask with my eyebrow raised.

"MP units?" Riku asks confused.

"Military Police, basically military that works as police keeping the peace in occupied villages, towns, and castles." I explain as were walking people staring at us as we walk "being able to return an area to a sense of normality after being occupied is crucial they also are to prevent looting also if any MPs try to loot themselves there are punishments but more on that later," I wave at them " they are also not as well armed as normal military because I don't expect them to fight against other troops but against looters and deserters."

"If they are to occupy territory then why are there some here?" Akechi asks with suspicion in her voice.

"Because there is no territory to occupy so they just ask as a force to keep the peace around her crimes have gone down significantly during the crackdowns on samurai and brigand bands who cause the most trouble around here," I shrug " it also makes me feel a bit at home because during my time in Afganistan there were a lot of our men patrolling the city streets." As soon as I finish that sentence a yell is heard.

"Thief!" I see a man running away with another chasing him "stop that man!" The man continued running with a bag in his hand then the sound of the cocking of a matchlock reaches our ears as one of the MPs points his gun at the thief while the other approaches with a sword in his hand.

"Put your hands up or I will shoot!" The MP with the gun yells causing the man to panic more as he drops the bag and puts his hands up. The MP simply smiles " correct choice, tie em up." He says to the other MP. The other guy simply picks up the bag and tosses it at the man who it was stolen from and begun to tie up the would-be thief in a rope. They began to escort him out of the area the whole thing only lasted 1 minute I just continued walking.

"Effective right?" I ask "it also helps that most of the worst thieves have been already taken care usually the thieves we catch are just people who want to feed their families so in order for them to not do that they get to work in the Industrial district." I shrug we continue walking then the crows began to thing out as we walk towards a checkpoint to prevent any unauthorized people from entering the military district the only people allowed are the soldiers and their families.

The men simply stand at attention and salute us as we walk by as soon as we pass them they continue whatever they were doing before. There were a couple soldiers walking around who do the same as the guards at the checkpoint. Then we walk up to a huge warehouse I simply walk up to the sliding door that was 6 feet wide and 7 feet tall and slide it open only 4 feet to reveal a door made of metal bars and passed that another sliding door. I pull out a key and unlocked the bars and push it open and walk to the sliding door behind it and slide that open as well the others were following me.

The door revealed a pitch black room I simply walked in and grabbed a rope that was hanging from the ceiling that touched the floor think of it as like those strings that come down from your window that let you move the blinds up and down this was basically this was but of a bigger scale. As soon as I pull on it opened windows that lined the top of the walls that were 10 feet tall illuminating the room.

"Whoah" Sagara looks around in the room was guns lined up horizontally on holders on the walls and crates formed in squares allowing for people to move between them it was a pretty big building and in the center was the Napoleon 12lb cannon covered in a white tarp in the middle. The sight causes everyone's eyes to widen.

"Ha-ha-how?" Nobuna asks shocked.

"Very surprising, 100 points." Niwa looks around the building.

Saito was just silent as so was Riku looking at all the rifles and crates in the building. I also forgot there were also spears and swords for the local militia too. I don't think any of them have seen so many weapons in a single building.

"It's like your going to supply an army!" Akechi yells

Everyone is shocked at the number of weapons in this building I decided to make them even more shocked "The other four armories all have around 250 rifles in them while this one has around 1,500 rifles," Causing yells of shock to be heard as I smirked "only 1,000 of them are on the racks for quick access while the other 500 are in boxes and crates for storage I could arm another brigade of 1,000 men with rifles and the other 4 small armories have around 10,000 rounds of ammunition 40 for each soldier in a rifle company," I was smiling widely at this point "this depot has 200,000 rounds of ammunition in it did you all think I just spent my time just developing Kiyosu I was also working on military supplies as well. " If any of you are wondering how I know every week I have a quartermaster keep track of the total amount of ammunition and weapons I have stored well more like quartermasters I have 8 of them keeping track of equipment. So in total, there are 2,500 rifles in this castle town considering the normal size of armies is around 20 thousand that is a lot of rifles.

Also, you got to factor in that these rifles can hit and kill someone at a range of 800 yards and be able to shoot accurately at 600. I have already begun the recruitment of men to make 4 more ORCs so soon those 1,000 rifles on the racks may soon need to be replaced. Anyway back to the present everyone has got over their shock and began to look around I simply grab a crowbar and open up one of the boxes of ammunition which is filled with paper cartridges. I simply grab the bag that I had on my opened it up and grabbed a few cartridges and tossed them into my bag and but the cover back onto the box.

"Hey Salvador what's this?" Sagara asks as he holds up a satchel "it's a bit heavy."

"Those are satchel charges filled with 10 pounds of gunpowder great for bunker busting or taking down castle walls if there's enough of them there is a 12-second fuse enough time to run away to get out of the blast range." There are around 100 satchel charges in this building while the others all have 25. Then Riku walks up the white tarp I walk up to her and call everyone over here. "So impressed?"

"It feels like you're showing off." Sagara looks at me with a deadpan look.

"What's this anyway?" Riku looks at the white tarp.

"Well I wanted to show you all this when they all were finished but since you all are here might as well show you all it." I simply grab the tarp and pull it off showing off the 12lb Napoleon. "This is a 12 pound Napoleon cannon it fires a 12 pound round lead ball, explosive shot, or canister it has a range close to a mile if the barrel is angled at 10 degrees," Causing, even more, gawking at the cannon before me "cannons if there are enough of them can make castles useless because a cannon can simply destroy the walls from a distance," I smile widely at their looks (except for Sagara he already knows a lot about this and is just impressed) " there are three kinds of artillery where I come from simple guns that just shoot directly at a target, howitzers that can lob cannon balls or shells at an angle, and motors that can lob rounds at steep angles," I inform them pointing my thumb at the Napoleon "this artillery piece is a gun and 3 more of them are to be produced it's estimated that they will be done with all 4 by the end month the next one will be ready by Monday."With all that out of the way I just simply escort them out and lock up the armory and we began to walk out of the armory we were actually in there for 2 and a half hours.

Anyway, we began to walk to the industrial district the difference was astounding. There were more people around working and talking making various goods to be sent to market like clothes and tools. as we are walking we come across a small wooden bridge that has a stream of water rushing under it at a fast speed powering the waterwheels that help run a water powered loom in the fabric factory.

But I'm going to save that for Monday we will be visiting the gunsmiths who are currently producing the other 3 cannons and 500 more rifles which I ordered to be made myself I paid them accordingly of course. We walk up to the building everyone could feel the heat coming from inside of the smiths and the sound of metal hitting metal.

"What is this place?" Akechi asks.

I simply slide open the door and the heat was astounding as we walk in as we watch as one of the smiths began to pour molten metal into a mold to from the barrel of a rifle. "Welcome to the gunsmiths were all the weapons in the armory are made." We walked to another part of the smith were a flintlock and a bayonet is placed into a crate filled with hay and is shut and nailed down. Also, a new kind of rifle is now being produced which have minor differences from the Model 1556 it is 4.7 feet long and weighed around 9lb is was basically a Springfield 1863 but with a flintlock action, the old 1556 was based off the Springfield 1855. I grab one of the new rifles and one of the old ones and show them the sights on the two rifles.

"Can any of you spot the difference between the two rifles?" I ask them

"Um is there a difference in the size of the bullet?" Riku asks

I shake my head "Both rifles fire a .58 caliber Minie ball," I say as I grab a Minie ball "capable of blowing someone's leg or arm off," Causing most of them to look in shock, and of course, Sagara is not affected he knows about this sort of thing. "if not it will destroy the bones it hits fragmenting them causing, even more, damage and also due to it coming in contact with dirt in a uniform can cause massive infections which can and will kill you if not disinfected or if it's your arm or leg cut off unless you run the risk of dying" I explain to them. I simply shake my head "The round they fire is not the difference."

"Erm range?" Akechi says scratching her head.

"Yeah there's a slight difference in the range, were the old rifle could only hit someone up to 800 yards this new rifle could hit someone at 1,000 yards but with very limited accuracy, "I say to them causing their eyes to widen at the range that the rifle could fire. "You've got one of the differences down there's just 2 more." Also if any of you are wondering 1,000 yards is about half a mile.

The outlandish range causes, even more shock to from, "My, my longer range than any bow or rifle in the land," Niwa looks impressed "100 points."

I smile widely and grab an heavily ornate flintlock that has inquest patterns decorated on the stock and barrel and handed it to Nobuna "This is for you Nobuna," I had it to her "Don't let the decorations fool this rifle works even just like the ones produced," I also grab a bag and toss it to her "that is an ammo bag holds around 50 paper cartridges."

"Thank you," Nobuna says with a wide smile on her face looking at the rifle in her hands I smile as well. The position of clan leader is a very stressful and I can tell that she is just a kid on the inside she may be 18 but due to her position at a young age she definitely would not have much time to herself and just be a kid I simply sigh and shake my head.

"Anyway, to save time one of the differences is the sights on the rifles." I point to them "The new Kiyosu model 1556 T2," I just pulled that name out of nowhere by the way "has a ladder sight," I simply just adjusted the sight for 800 meters. "this sight has adjustment from 100 yards to 800 yards which will allow men to fire more accurately at long distances," The sight was up to its maximum "But only limited amount of them will have ladder sights due to its expensive manufacturing." I say to them then the smiths began to roll a cannon up to the cart looks like they finished early I smile at that. "Great work you guys I'll pay you all a bonus for getting it done early." As soon as I said that they simply saluted to me and ran into the shop the give the news.

I look to see the cart filled with crates and the rifle "Alright get the cannon to the main armory and distribute the weapons to another," I look at the two men on the cart "also make sure you don't lose any if you do it will be deducted from your pay and you will be brought in for questioning for the possibility you gave them to another clan," I look a them "so make sure you don't loose any got it" I say sternly the two men simply nod

"Yes, sir!" They both yell.

"Well get a move on." I turn to the others as the cart leaves...

* * *

 **Kiyosu**

 **June 11th, Sunday**

We were all in my room in the castle as I pull out maps one of all of Asia and one of all of Japan which were all a bitch to make a number of times I had to try again were numerous the other maps are what catches everyone's attention one map of Europe, Africa, The Middle East, and North and South America. I assemble the maps and leave the one that just covers Japan out I was only missing the most southern and northern parts of the world.

Everyone looks at the map in awe "This is the map of Earth these two continents right here are the Americas they have been discovered by some Chinese explorers and Vikings but hasn't appeared on any maps yet but soon the nations of Europe will discover these lands and colonize them around the late 1500s and Will be in European Control up to the 1830s when most colonies become independent from Spain after the failures of Gran Columbia." I say to them.

"But let's focus on one of my favorite points in history, well more like future," I look at them "the Industrial Revolution, it leads to massive changes in the world as goods could be produced by the tons in a single day," I point to a building in the industrial district that could be seen from the balcony attached to my room "that building over there is a cloth factory producing around half a ton of cloth a day that is around 1,000 pounds of cloth which is used by people in the town, the military, and is sold to merchants that is how I've been able to pay for the military I have." They had various reactions on their faces from my statement.

"But wouldn't the cloth be of lower quality?" Akechi asks.

"Well at first it was but as efficiency and better ways to produce cloth were introduced the cloth from the mill is of higher quality of the stuff that is hand made which has sent many weavers out of the job but they just work in the factory at a set wage," I shrug " due to the loom there are patterns on the cloth that would have taken weeks for a single person to weave into a few minutes of working a machine and soon I plan on industrializing the process of making weapons from swords to cannons."

"That explains why I've seen more and more people with intricate clothing on, 75 points," Niwa says.

I simply let out a small laugh "Yeah I've basically flooded the market in Owari and the neighboring provinces which in turn lowers the prices and makes more and more people buy said product and it may seem to decrease profit but with more people buying goods the amount of profit actually increases especially in places with a high demand for cloth." Sagara simply looks at me.

"I didn't know you played business simulator games." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Yeah, I did when I was off duty," Then I chuckle " I did not expect to be able to use what I learned in those games in actual business," I shake my head " the Industrial Revolution is coming to Kiyosu there was also a discovery of a large veins of coal and iron outside of Kiyosu so soon I'll be able to set up steel production once the machine parts come in from the blacksmiths, hell who knows maybe I will be able to make a railroad once steam engines are finished in 2 weeks." If you are wondering how I am able to get this Industrial Era technology is my laptop with it I can bypass most of the mistakes made by people and get right into the stuff that works instead of the 100 years of trial and error I estimate that Kiyosu will be fully industrialised in 3 years which in the long run is not that long of a period maybe be in even less time.

"Back to history, the Victorian Era as called by the British was an exciting time to be alive with inventions and innovations almost every day people die more of obesity than hunger by this time, and with rising of modern medicine many people could fight off disease that would have normally killed someone me and Sagara are basically immune to most of the diseases around here smallpox, measles, and many, many more!" I say them looking at me and Sagara in shock "well for Sagara I'm not sure about Cholera but I have a vaccine for Cholera in my system which helps my body fight off Cholera infections before they harm me." I tell them.

"You two are immune to them!" Nobuna says "can you try to find a way to make us immune?"

"Well without any modern ways to make vaccines were are going to have to try to inoculate you all which has a risk of killing you but we could try it if anyone here is willing," I give them looks " but vaccines are way safer than doing that."

"One of the perks of coming from an age of modern medicine," Sagara says smugly.

I hold up my fist he bumps it "Anyway wounds that would have killed people because of infection can be treated without killing said person I've already set up a medical unit of 50 troops to be organized, I train them myself is modern sanitation and wound treatment they follow a motto "Do no harm" They are people who don't want to kill and help people on both sides of the war, they are not to discriminate who to treat on the battlefield friend or foe." I tell them.

"So they have no weapons?" Riku asks me.

"Yes because they all don't want to kill anyone and any weapons will just limit the amount of medical equipment they can carry, to spot them they wear white caps with a red cross on it the Kiyosu Red Cross," I say with a sly smile on my face "Anyway many ideologies appeared during the Industrial Era Anarcho-liberalism focused on anarchy and free market, Communism which focuses on creating a classless society where all people are equal and the complete control of the market by the government, Conservatism who want to keep the status quo and stability opposing any movement backwards as any movement forward because any changes lead to instability, Fascism which emphasizes the exaltation of the country above all else it rose mainly in the 20th century believing that democracy was weak, capitalism was unfair to the people and that communism hurt business and doesn't care about the nation, Liberalism focused on autonomy and personal freedom, Reactionism want to bring things back to what they used to be in the early days, and lastly comes Socialism emphasizes social equality," I explain to them.

"Some of them may sound familiar that is because they are Reactionaries are people who want to bring back the Emperor and want to roll back the power of the lords to what it used to be, Conservatives are those who want to keep the balance of what is going on right now and both Conservatives and Reactionaries reject most Europeans calling them devils, and Liberals are basically those who want change and accept the Europeans and trade with them which includes us in this room," I look at them " I think?" I look at Saito and Akechi "I liked to think I was Conservative back in the United States, but here what I and Sagara believe is normal is completely radical even for the most progressive people who are alive now." I looked at the map again.

"What do you think is normal Salvador?" Nobuna asks me.

"Well everyone has the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness, which no government or person could remove or restrict without the proper judicial process, that all people are created with equal rights no matter who you are, you are still subject to the law from the king to the common man you are not above the law and any crimes committed will land you in prison or with a fine, all people have the right to a trial and the knowledge of their rights, and you have freedom of speech being able to criticise you king or queen without being put into jail," They look at me in shock "what I've said is not even the tip of the ice burg of what I believe is normal."

"Impressive to think that the world will come to that it gives me hope for the future of this Earth," Saito says.

I smile at that "Well old man most of those rights are already being practiced here in Kiyosu I actually copied my nation's Bill of Rights as used most of it in the laws here in Kiyosu I have a copy here you all can read," I walk over to a shelf and pull off a scroll and give it to them they roll it open and it says the Bill of Rights in Japanese on it and in it is basically an almost exact copy of the Bill of Rights but reworded to fit how the government works around here so instead of Congress it says, Overseer. "There are many people of different religions in Kiyosu Buddhists, Hindus, Chifusonists, and even a couple of European religions there is Catholic and Orthodox practiced by a couple people here and with the MPs manage to live in peace without bothering each other but becoming friends and talking about their different religions around here, Hell there are even those around here who have merged aspects of every religion into one, it has no name yet but it is still interesting." I say with a shrug "There is also a small amount who have become irreligious nonbelieving in a god which is fascinating Kiyosu is a melting pot right now and it reminds me so much of home." I had a wide smile at this point as I stand up and walk to the balcony and watch the growing town below me.

I turn around to everyone in the room looking at me "This is my Ambition!" I say loudly "to make a place that embodies the spirit of my nation of freedom and liberty" I hold my hands wildly to my sides "to create a place where you will never be judged by who you are, where you come from, what you worship, and if you work hard enough you can become rich and prosperous, I want to create this here in Kiyosu a city with a population of 100,000 people, a city filled with the wonders of the modern age, a city that will become the capital of a new era in Japan," I turn around and look at the town below me and say under my breath "and most importantly create a home far away from home..."

The sun was going down the horizon covering my town in a golden glow the singing the end of an era and the signal of a new one that will rise from this growing town. I watch as people walk the streets as they walk home talking to each other and living lives they never thought they could I smile widely as I look out at the town to think I would be here a year ago I would have never believed it, yet here I am the start of the Industrial Revolution 245 years early.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think, this is the plan I have for the next few chapters the rise of an Industrial Revolution 245 years early I hope you all will enjoy that. This also marks 4 more chapters until we get to 20 chapters I hope you all enjoy this chapter thank you for all who favorite this stroy and to those who have followed this chapter is around 5k words long. To create a place that embodies the spirit of the United States 228 years before its founding.**

 **"As he died to make men holy, let us live to make men free!"- The Battle Hymn of the Republic**


End file.
